Anything For You
by barbieintampa
Summary: This is the continuation of my Gabrielle Ryan and Optimus Prime series (A New Sparkbeat and Kiss Away the Demons in My Dreams). I am not good at summaries, but Gabby and Optimus have been separated for two years, and everything will be explained within. I might jump this up to an M rating later, and I will put out a notice if I do.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost and Found_

Chapter 1

Author's Note:

_I swear I always meant to finish my Transformers series a long time ago, but I got caught up in my Wizard of Oz stories and put this on the backburner. Also, a lot going on in my personal life as well. _

_So, I got a few PMs asking me to continue the series. After some brainstorming, here it is. I really appreciate that. I hope you all enjoy. _

_I do not own anything from Transformers including movies, comics, cartoons, etc. _

Gabrielle Ryan wasn't sure when she became a criminal, she wasn't even sure when she was put on the FBI's most wanted list. All she knew was that she had one goal in mind, and that was to find Optimus Prime before the government did.

She still remembered when they came for the Autobots like it was yesterday, and it was now a good two years since it happened. Two years since they were attacked needlessly from the government acronyms. She remembered the last moment she touched Optimus's holoform hand, and the tears began to wet her eyes.

She sat in her hotel room, and gazed out of the window. It was a typical small mom and pop hotel owned by a Spanish couple who were very nice, and were happy when she paid cash.

Oh yes, she was off the grid now. No, credit cards, no checks, a fake ID, everything that it took to keep her hidden from the government until she found him.

Everything that she now possessed was from the black market, and that included her identity. How did she get her cash, you ask? She began to work odd jobs for her informants to keep the money flowing, and information coming. It was all about supply and demand, or exchanges of intel from inside government sources who were sympathetic to the Autobots and herself.

It was getting late, and she wanted to get a head start in the morning. She was now in the middle of Oklahoma. She had been around the world seeking him, and now her informant said he might have been spotted in Louisiana.

Gabby made sure her Smith and Wesson Model 27-2 .357 Mag. with 6" barrel was fully locked and loaded for the night. She had a bigger arsenal hidden in her bags.

Everywhere she went, they went. They were also not registered, and not traceable. It was kill or be killed at this point.

She wanted nothing more than to find him and finally have some peace in her life. It was a never-ending battle of running, hiding, and trying to find where Optimus was.

Gabby sighed as she got up from the bed, and walked outside of the room and lit a cigarette. She sucked on it letting the nicotine calm her nerves. She knew it was a horrible habit, because she used to be a health nut, but now things were different. Everything she had ever known was now gone.

Including Orianna. She pulled out the only picture she had of her daughter, and ran her fingers over it gently. It was starting to fade from being in her pocket for so long just like her daughter's memory.

Orianna had flown off into space, and promised to come back, but never did.

The half human half autonomous robot stopped sending signals six months after she left Earth. Gabby never knew she could feel such pain, even with her father finally succumbing to his heart problems; no it was different when your own child was also lost, and you had nothing to say goodbye too.

She absentmindedly rubbed the lower abdominal area where the C-section scar was. It was the only other thing she had of Orianna.

She remembered the desperate signals Optimus would send out to Orianna after hers had stopped. Those nights were the toughest.

Gabby took another drag of her smoke. She was on the run by the time her father died. She couldn't even attend his funeral without fear of being caught. Her mother had yet to forgive her, but what she didn't know is that Gabby had been there, and stood off in the distance to not be noticed by the wrong people.

She had spotted the surveillance, and knew she made the right choice.

Her anger fueled remembering they had watched for her at her own father's funeral.

She had a dream about her father when he passed, and all he kept telling her was to keep fighting, keep pushing.

Her father's message was what gave her strength to keep going, and most of all the thought that Optimus was still alive.

Gabby scanned the area as she snuffed out her cigarette, and made sure no one else was around. It was a weekday so the hotel was quiet. She could hear the cars and trucks passing on the highway in the distance.

She watched the sun setting in the west, and decided to take a quick shower before she settled in for the night.

The hotel room smelled musty, but it was clean. She shut the curtains, and undressed rubbing her neck to try loosening the stress that went with life on the run.

She looked over at her sandwich that was half eaten and decided to just leave it for now.

Grabbing her gun she set it on the sink, and turned on the shower.

She looked in the mirror, and realized her blonde roots were growing in. She would have to do another color on her hair soon.

Did she mention she was a brunette now? Sometimes, she was a redhead depending on the job she had to take on to get information.

Tying her dark hair in a bun, she leaned over the sink taking in deep breaths to calm down. She was close to him she just knew it.

She undressed and wrapped the towel around her, and turned on the water waiting for it to warm up.

She let the hard water pound her muscles and welcomed the "massage" the shower was giving her.

She had to meet with another informant tomorrow night to gain more information about Prime's location. He would meet her on the Louisiana border, and she would go from there.

Gabby stopped the shower, and stepped out towel drying herself and her hair.

She opened the door, and spotted the figure in the reflection in the mirror sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

Trying not to give away she spotted him or her, she continued to dry off a little. She was relieved to see her gun was still on the sink.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and no matter how much she tried she could not calm her breathing.

_Kill or be killed. _

She glanced in the mirror again, but could not make out the figure's features as it had fogged from the shower.

She wrapped the towel as tight around her as she could swallowing hard as her fingers shook.

She counted to three, stepped out, grabbed the gun and pointed it to the figure.

Gabby then waivered in shock at who was sitting in the chair smiling back at her from across the room, and her mouth dropped in astonishment.

"Hello Gabby," the figure said still smiling at her.

His red-brown eyes looked down and up at her standing in a defensive stance in just a towel holding a gun, and it made him smile even brighter.

Her brown eyes wide in shock, and her mouth dropped into an "O."

"The gun has no effect on me in this form," he said chuckling at the human.

Gabby lowered the gun a little, but did not move.

"I think I like you better as a blonde, but that is a nice look," the man commented.

Gabby finally scoffed and lowered the gun at the holoform Decepticon sitting at the table, but did not put it down.

She then felt her anger rise and said, "Where the hell have you been, 'Cade?"

Barricade adjusted in the chair motioning her to join him.

"Sit down, and I will tell you," he answered still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I do not own anything from Transformers movies, comics, books, cartoons, etc. _

_Optimus and Gabby won't be separated much longer. _

"Do you mind?" Gabby asked raising an eyebrow as Barricade motioned her to sit down.

Barricade shrugged and said, "Come on, Gabby. You have nothing I haven't seen before, remember?"

Gabby scoffed and said, "I would like to keep some of my dignity."

Barricade shook his head and stood up. "Humans…" he mumbled as he deactivated his holoform.

Gabby quickly got dressed, and yawned. This was an unexpected surprise. She wondered where Barricade had been all this time. Hell, she wondered where Optimus is all this time.

She also wondered how Barricade had found her, she had become pretty good at covering her tracks and leaving no traces of Gabrielle Ryan behind anywhere she went now.

Gabby opened the door to the now darkened parking lot. The couple that owned the place had turned the light off in the office for the night not expecting any more patronage.

She looked to her right, and spotted the updated Mustang. No signs of police insignias this time for him. It was just a plain black Mustang GT.

Gabby lit a cigarette as Barricade appeared to her again, and waived his hand making a disapproving face.

"Since when did you start partaking in that awful human habit?" He asked.

Gabby held the cigarette out and flicked an ash. "Since I have been on the run for nearly two years now. It's a little stressful," she answered.

Barricade shook his dark head. He was still very handsome in the holoform mode, and looked no older or younger. His goatee was still perfectly trimmed. She could see the slight glow of red eyes in the darkness. Despite him being a Decepticon she was kind of glad to see him.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked his eyes scanning the area to make sure no threats were around.

"As long as you don't drug me again," Gabby answered sarcastically.

Barricade looked at her regretfully, and Gabby felt bad for what she said. She knew the guilt over betraying her haunted him.

Gabby softened a little and said, "I'm sorry, 'Cade…."

He put a hand up and said, "No need. Believe me Gabby, I wish I could take it all back."

She smiled slightly as she put the cigarette out. "I know you do."

"That human couple are suspicious of you with me here," Barricade commented.

"I am not surprised. They were grilling me about a woman being out here on her own….blah, blah,blah….."

"Oh I see," he said still scanning before shutting the door behind them.

Gabby sat on the bed, and waited for Barricade to finish. When he finally did, Gabby found she did not have the words. So, she decided to make Barricade talk first.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Barricade looked down at his holoform hands sadly. "I have been running as much as you, but the thing is I have been looking for you when I could. You have been doing a good job hiding."

Gabby smiled slightly. "So, how did you finally find me?"

"Well, when I got word that Optimus might be close, I knew there had to be a perimeter to where you were," he answered.

Gabby shook her head and sighed. She didn't want to cry again. "Do you know if Optimus is alive?"

"We're close. I know that, but his signals are weak, and sometimes stop," Barricade said slowly.

Gabby looked down to her lap and shook her head. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

Gabby smiled though the tears were threatening her again. "I wished you were there that day….."

Barricade took a deep breath in his holoform and said, "I was, but that day Bee, as usual, was chasing me away."

Then Barricade became angry and stood up. "I always told them the humans would turn on them, but they refused to listen."

He turned and pointed at Gabby. "Your mate refused to listen!"

Gabby stood angrily and faced the Decepticon mech face to face. "Optimus did his best to keep the peace unlike your kind!"

Barricade scoffed and shook his head. "He didn't do a very good job. I should have known you would defend him till your last breath."

Gabby nodded furiously. "Did you think I wouldn't? Good God 'Cade he is the father of my child, and I love him!"

"Oh Primus Gabby! When are you going to see that your mate cost many human lives and look what happened? Your species turned against them! I always told them they would, and no one listened! Humans can't be trusted."

Barricade began to pace the room as Gabby stood there angrily with her hands on her hips.

"That species is me too, 'Cade," Gabby pointed out raising an eyebrow. "Besides, where has it ever been his fault? What about your leaders?"

Barricade stopped and looked at her, his eyes glowing red making the room look a little sinister.

"I know, but I always said you were different, and that is why you were able to birth a sparkling," he answered.

Gabby looked down sadly, and Barricade softened a little.

"When was your last signal from her?" He asked softly.

"About three months before we were attacked," she answered her voice catching.

Gabby ran her fingers through her now dark brown hair, and said, "Optimus was trying every night, but nothing came about, but for some reason I still think she is alive out there."

"It's funny because Unicron should have been here by now, and his signals stopped," Barricade said thoughtfully.

Gabby gasped at the mention of Unicron. The memories of Thunderwing's warnings almost made her shake.

"Do you think?" She asked hopeful.

"I think anything is possible with your sparkling, Gabby," Barricade said reassuringly.

Barricade watched as Gabby's emotions played across her face. There was something else she was not telling him.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened to you after the attack on the NEST base?" He asked.

"I am not ready to talk about that yet," she answered her voice quivering a little.

He could sense the emotions running through her, but he could not read a human's mind.

She finally looked at him and said, "That is for Optimus and I to discuss."

Barricade sighed, and stood there for a moment wondering what to say next, and decided to change the subject for now. He had a hunch, but would discuss it later. As much as he hated the Autobots he knew they had to work together towards a common goal. He didn't want to tell Gabby that he had found her a while back, and had been protecting her from a distance. Which was more than that weak mech Prime was doing. It continued to anger him that the great Optimus Prime constantly put his human mate in danger.

He hated to admit it, but he still loved her. The only human he would ever give a damn about, and the one whole loved the leader of the Autobots.

"You're almost an honorary Decepticon now," he suddenly said with a smile.

Gabby's eyes widened, then she pursed her lips in confusion.

"Huh?"

Barricade laughed lightly. "I never knew you had it in you to pull off the heist you did. You were always such a good human."

Gabby frowned. "I do what I do to survive right now. It doesn't mean I like it. Besides, it's an exchange for information."

"I think you secretly enjoy it, but don't want to admit it," he said teasing her.

Gabby scoffed, but smiled slightly. "I just want to be a lowly engineer."

"Yeah sure…."

Gabby did smile this time, but her eyes were still sad.

"Did you ever think about it?" Barricade asked seriously. He could see she was getting tired.

"Think about what?"

"Becoming one of us?" He asked with his own holoform eyebrow raised in question.

Gabby thought for a moment, and smiled again. "I have, but we both know that is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, don't you think?"

Gabby smiled softly again, and thought for a moment. Barricade knew memories were washing over her, and then she suddenly laughed. She had to agree with him there.

"Nothing like crashing into an alien to save another one," she said still laughing.

"You will still pay for that," Barricade said teasing her again.

Gabby rubbed her finger against her lips, and Barricade wanted nothing more than to kiss them, but held back. He secretly hoped now that the Prime's distress signals stopped that he could have her for himself finally.

"I know," she said, as she knew he was kidding with her.

"You get some recharge. I will be outside. Tomorrow we will go find the Prime, and go from there," he said to her as she sat there in thought.

"Have you seen any of the other Autobots? The last I heard from was Bee and that was months ago?" Barricade asked curious.

Gabby's head shot up, but she tried to remain calm her eyes looking distressed. "Some are still prisoners."

"We will need a plan," Barricade suggested knowing Gabby didn't want to go further right now.

She nodded in agreement. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Barricade smirked at her. "You don't, but I am the only thing you have right now. You won't need your weapons to recharge tonight. It looks like you need it."

With that Barricade deactivated his holoform leaving Gabby to gather her thoughts.

She got up and looked outside to the see the dark mustang sitting still in the parking lot….watching and waiting.

She had no idea if she could trust Barricade. She only knew that was indeed the only thing she had right now.

She finished drying her hair, and lay down on the bed. She missed Optimus more than anything besides her daughter. She thought of everything from him to her dad to Orianna.

She had been alone for so long that having Barricade around again was something of great comfort for some reason.

She tried to reason that he was still a Decepticon and could not be trusted, but somehow she knew he would protect her and help her with Optimus.

He had an end goal that he wasn't ready to reveal either, and she began to wonder what that was.

She looked at her gun, and locked it for the night. She knew now that she would not need it.

She turned to her side, and clutched the picture she had of her daughter, and for the first time in months she slept through the night.

….

_Optimus POV next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I do not own anything by Transformers. _

_Just an FYI…Optimus does not fly. _

_Thank you to all of my followers and readers so far. You are what keeps me going with these. _

All he wanted to do was protect her. He sent her to be with the rest of the humans when the U.S. government, and other entities came for them. He remembered her running off with Lennox, and then nothing.

He was able to escape, but many of his brothers were not so lucky. The rage he felt towards the human race could not be measured, but he knew it was not all of them. He knew he had help from those he considered his friends. He wanted to hate all humans now, but that was not he.

Besides, there was one very important factor that kept him from hating humans, and that was the mother of his child who happened to be a human, and who he loved more than the universe.

When NEST was attacked, he searched and searched for her. She was his only saving grace from a world gone completely mad. He dared not to go see his other human friends, because he did not want to put them in danger again.

It was not just Gabrielle that he could not locate, but his brothers as well. He cursed them for separating him from his kind, and most of all he cursed them for the ones he lost. There were so few of them left as it was, and the humans just made things worse.

He wasn't injured badly in the initial attack; it was after he began to try to find Gabrielle that he ambushed. Yes, he escaped again, but barely.

He thought he was going to die again. He thought his last thoughts would be of Gabrielle, and it was, and then there was Orianna.

How he had wished for a ship to find her. He would have searched to the ends of the cosmos for her. He felt helpless that he could do nothing to find her, and ease Gabrielle's pain.

When her signals stopped, it was the hardest thing he had to face when telling Gabrielle. There were times he would not even recharge just to get something from his sparkling, but nothing ever came.

He admired Gabrielle's strength through it all. She held her head high as the whispers began of what could have become of Orianna. He was the one who fell apart a few times.

Now, Orianna may be gone forever, so he had only had Gabrielle.

It had been so long since he lost her, that he had forgotten Earth time of when he last saw her.

Now his circuits were burned, and his processors were in and out. He would go into involuntary stasis all the time, and when he was able to function, he would hide as best as he could. He needed his engineer to help put him back together, but right now he was too weak to even move.

His energon continued it's slow leak, and if it lasted much longer his spark would surely go out forever.

The memories of that day would play over and over like a human movie through his cerebral processors.

He had been grateful none of his bio-centric circuits were damaged beyond repairs, because once they were done, that was it, and Bumble Bee was proof of that.

He was also grateful his memory circuits were still intact so when he saw his mate again, he would not forget what she looked like.

His holoform projection was damaged. That was the only thing that really bothered him the most. If he found Gabrielle he could not hold her like the proper human again.

He had to try to gather the strength again to keep looking. He knew she was still alive, but where was the question.

The guilt of not being able to protect overwhelmed his senses once more. He often wondered if Barricade had been right, he was not a good mate to her at all.

He moaned a little at the thought. How much more could he even put her through? A human can only take so much before breaking, and he had seen that first hand.

He had gone searching for her at her parents home, and found out that her father had passed not too long ago.

He prayed to Primus to keep Gabrielle strong. She was already a survivor, but could she hold out for a little more?

What about his brothers? How much more of a beating could they take on this planet? Who lived, who was gone? He did not know.

He put out a warning to them to hide until he figured out what to do, but after that came his second attack, and he was down for the count.

He was now in an abandoned barn somewhere in the state of Louisiana.

He could feel the stasis coming on again. In a way he was glad, because he needed to recharge what energon he had left.

He decided to stay in bipedal mode. It was easier this way.

…..

Barricade and Gabby arrived to Optimus's supposed location later the next afternoon.

"Must you bring that into my car?" He asked when they stopped so Gabby could get food.

Gabby shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to waste more time and complain or do you want to move and get this over with?"

Barricade sighed through the speakers, but did not say anything more. Then as Gabby was finishing up Barricade suddenly spoke up.

"There is one thing I am going to do and I think this will make the Prime happy," he mused.

Gabby looked at him in confusion, and suddenly a metallic snake like arm shot out from the glove compartment, and went into Gabby's bag.

"Hey!" She protested, but could not pull the arm out.

The talons brought out the cigarettes and threw them out of the window much to Gabby's protest.

"You don't need those anymore, I think," Barricade commented.

"You're an ass," she said, but knew he was right.

Barricade laughed, and the rest of the ride was more pleasant as Gabby still sat there and stewed.

They looked and finally found the barn they thought Prime to be located in. It was in the middle of swampy areas that Gabby said looked familiar from Florida when Thunderwing held her.

She was ready to jump out of Barricade and run into the barn, but knew they had to be careful.

However, she did exit him and he transformed into robot mode scanning the area to make sure they were not followed.

He then looked over at Gabby who held her gun in front of her in a defensive position.

"Go hide behind that tree over there," he ordered.

Gabby wanted to protest, but knew he was right again. They knew it was Optimus, but they didn't know if there was still danger.

Barricade scanned the barn and said, "So far, I am just getting an old hauler, but there are energon readings."

That has to be him, Gabby thought.

She nodded to Barricade and ran behind the big tree facing the big old barn.

Gabby shook her head in frustration as Barricade just ripped the door from its hinges and entered. That was so typical of the Decepticon.

Gabby could only make out slight movement in the darkened barn and she was too far away to see inside clearly.

Then part of the barn exploded and wood went flying everywhere. She heard Barricade begin to yell something, and then another part of the barn exploded. A mortar shell landed not far from her, and then Gabby realized that Barricade was still yelling.

Finally, Gabby had enough and ran into the barn to see Optimus is robot mode speaking in gibberish and Barricade trying to calm him.

His damage was a shock to her. He was covered head to toe in dust and debris, and he had holes everywhere. Energon leaked from the side of his head, and part of the helmet was destroyed.

One optic suffered serious damage, and part of his foot was blown off.

"Gabby no! His circuits are blown! He won't know who you are!" Barricade said trying to protect her as Optimus continued to try to fight something that wasn't there.

Gabby lowered the gun and said softly, "He'll remember me….."

Optimus continued to thrash around and Barricade did his best to protect her from being hit by something.

She began to walk forward as the tears began to flow down her face.

"Optimus," she said.

He did not hear her and aimed his cannon at Barricade again growling.

Barricade growled and aimed his cannon right back, but did not intend to hurt the Autobot anymore than he had to.

Gabby walked forward much to Barricade's chagrin and dropped her gun.

Barricade sighed in frustration as she was almost stepped on by her mate.

"Optimus!" She finally yelled up to the Prime, and suddenly he froze.

His one optic blinked as he looked down at Gabrielle and though they were robots the emotions began to play across Prime's faceplates. It almost made Barricade happy for him, but jealous at the same time.

Gabby backed up and Barricade pulled her further as Optimus fell to his knees and put out a hand.

Gabby approached him again, and touched her hand with his finger.

Barricade never knew he would get so emotional, but he did. Even though he would always wish it was him where Optimus Prime was right now.

….

Gabby knew she had a big job ahead of her, but the repairs she was doing right now would have to be good enough.

Barricade replaced Prime's energon and went out to check to make sure they were still clear.

Thankfully, Barricade had the equivalent of a human first aid kit robot style with him.

Gabby worked on Optimus's one optic. She could hear him sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Then thought for a moment. "Besides the obvious."

"I should have found you first," he said regretfully.

Gabby smiled softly as she continued to connect the circuits to his optic.

"We can't change that now, but is that really important?" She asked.

"No, the most important thing is that you are safe, and I can't change into holoform just yet," he said sadly.

Gabby smiled again and said, "You will."

"We need to have a long talk," he said as Gabby told him to test his optic. "I want to know everything. I want to know why you felt the need to disguise yourself and run for so long."

Optimus could not see the tears threatening her as she worked on him.

"Gabby?"

"We will," she said trying to prevent the shaking in her voice, but she knew Optimus could sense it.

"I would like to know now," he insisted as she stepped down from his shoulder.

He looked down at her haunted eyes and wanted to shake it out of her, but knew she was not quite ready to talk yet. She was more concerned about getting him repaired.

Gabby was going to say something when Barricade came back in and transformed into robotic mode.

…..

Later on, Optimus still could not activate his holoform, and was disappointed that he could not hold his mate. He did relish the heat from her as she repaired him.

It had been two years since they had seen each other, and he knew now how happy he was to see her, and how glad he was that she was back with him.

Gabby was exhausted after a while, and decided to try to sleep. She found some old blankets and made a bed out of hay. Optimus hated every moment of this.

Barricade waited for him outside so they could talk while Gabby slept.

"Of all the ones who had to find her, it had to be you," Optimus said not hiding his anger in their native tongue.

"Well, if it's any consolation I only found her a day ago," Barricade said with a smirk.

"None at all," Optimus replied angrily. "I would prefer that you just leave us."

"That is not going to happen. You and I both know we need each other right now, personal feelings aside," Barricade replied still smirking.

"Unfortunately," Optimus replied thinking.

Barricade sensed the signals again going into space. He was trying to call for Orianna again.

"I can't say I blame you for not giving up," Barricade said.

"I will never give up until I know what happened to my sparkling," Optimus replied looking down at the Decepticon.

"All I know is Unicron's signals stopped as well. It cannot be a coincidence," he said.

Optimus cursed silently in his language. So, Unicron's delayed arrival seemed timed to Orianna's signals stopping as well. He suspected as much.

"Right now we have another issue. Where are the other Autobots?"

"I told them to go to the bunker that I killed Starscream at. Whether they are still there I don't know," Optimus said.

"Why were you and the other Autobots attacked Prime?"

"I want to know the same," Optimus said thinking of that day.

Optimus looked back into the barn and felt the silence of no answer from his sparkling once again. It was an emptiness that never went away.

"Gabby is the key," Barricade said.

"I think we need to gather the rest of the Autobots first, and then solve this mystery," Optimus said. "I will promise you if Bee is still alive, that is he is to stand down."

"I appreciate that," Barricade said.

Barricade looked back towards the barn and said, "The only human I have ever liked."

Optimus scoffed. "Right now, me too, brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Thank you for the follows, favorites, reviews so far. It is greatly appreciated. _

Optimus patrolled around while Barricade stayed closer to Gabby while she was with her mother at her father's grave. Gabby losing her father was a big blow to her, but her mother was excited to see her even though Gabby made it clear that it would only be for a short time as they had to head back to Arizona and find the others to go from there.

When Optimus was looking for Gabby he was able to finally make peace with June as he went to see her. She cried over her granddaughter, and Gabrielle missing, and told Optimus to find her and bring her granddaughter home. She kept asking why they were doing this to them, and Optimus had no answer.

Optimus would keep that promise to his human mother-in-law, so to speak.

He was still really weak, and Gabby had done the best she could to fix him while they made their way across the country. He was still not able to activate his holoform, which was killing him, because he could not touch his mate in a humanized way.

Optimus was starting to sense low energon readings in the area, but could not pinpoint where they were coming from.

"**Arrgggh…..I am sensing energon readings. We need to get moving. I knew it was a bad idea to come here,"** Barricade said coming through the commlink.

Optimus sighed asking Primus for patience with the Decepticon.

"**I dare you to tell Gabrielle that,"** Optimus shot back smiling.

Barricade scoffed, but was quiet.

"**I thought so. Give her a signal, and she will get moving**," he said.

"**I am still on the other side of the cemetery, but I will do that**," Barricade answered.

….

Gabby stood with her mom, and both wiped tears away at her father's gravesite.

Gabby could hardly contain her overwhelming sadness knowing her father and her mentor was no longer with her. She was glad she was finally getting some closure, and was able to talk to her mom again.

Though something was at the back of her mind as her mother and her continued to talk. She looked around and spotted Barricade still circling with Optimus on the outside barriers of the cemetery.

Something wasn't right. There was a gravedigger off in the distance, and he kept turning towards them.

Another maintenance worker kept driving by on his golf cart in the big military cemetery. Gabby was well aware they were watching her.

"Your father only had one regret," her mom said.

"What?" Gabby asked trying not to choke up again.

June smiled at her daughter, and answered, "He never got to meet his granddaughter."

Gabby scoffed slightly and wiped away her tears, but was still watching the two men in the area.

It was the middle of fall, so she had a heavier coat on, and her guns were ready underneath.

"I barely knew her myself, mom," Gabby answered sadly.

"I think she will come back, Gabrielle," her mother said.

Gabby smiled. Her mother, always so positive.

Michael was still with his family, and Gabby got to talk to him for a few minutes before she went to her parent's house to pick up her mom.

June shook her head in thought. "I never expected my daughter to be caught up in all of this. I never knew an alien could be the father of a child. But the Lord works in mysterious ways."

Gabby smiled again slightly. "Neither did I, but I want you to know that one day everything will go back to normal. I promise you that."

June laughed a little. "As normal as it could be."

Gabby laughed. "Very true."

"When Optimus came to me after your father died, I had so many doubts. It even took some convincing for me to let him in the house, but he promised me he would find you, and here you are safe and sound," June said. "How can I hate that? How can I still say the things I said?"

"He can hear you, mom," Gabby said giggling a little.

"Oh! Oh dear. I didn't insult him, did I?"

Gabby shook her head, and mother and daughter embraced.

"No, of course not."

"I will never get used to that," June said still smiling.

Gabby looked at her mother and smiled widely. "He wouldn't expect you too."

Mother and daughter embraced again, and Gabby looked up.

Everything happened in slow motion as the two men got together, and started walking towards them.

"Gabby! Get out of there!" Barricade suddenly yelled into the portable radio in her ear.

Gabby breathed in a little, and hugged her mom tightly despite her protests.

She could see the glowing yellow of the men's eyes as they approached, and gasped knowing who they were.

"Gabby!" Her mother protested as Gabby pushed her behind her back.

Gabby grabbed her father's gun, and still holding her mom behind her took two perfect shots into the chest of the two "men".

Her mother began to scream as Gabby continued to unload bullets into them.

Both men fell to the ground, and Gabby grabbed her mother's arm pulling her to Barricade who just came around the corner.

"Gabby! My God, you…you just killed those two men…..Oh my God!"

Gabby didn't say anything as she began to run with her mother through the cemetery.

"Gabby! Stop! Why did you kill those two men?" Her mother asked incredulous to what her daughter just did.

"They weren't human, mom," Gabby told her mother.

Gabby then spotted the black Chevrolet Tahoes speeding around the corner outside of the cemetery.

Barricade transformed into robotic mode making June scream in terror.

"Mom! He is helping us!" Gabby yelled as they got to the road of the cemetery.

Gunfire began to ring out and Gabby ducked covering her mother's head and trying to calm her as Barricade began to shoot at the cars coming in.

Suddenly, Optimus appeared, and opened his doors.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Gabby pulled her mother and told her to get into Optimus.

"Go! Go! Go!" Barricade yelled holding off the vehicles that were shooting back at him.

Gabby helped her mother into the passenger seat, and Optimus made sure she was strapped in when he took off.

"Gabby, my guns are still damaged. I only have one cannon," Optimus said as they sped out of cemetery.

Gabby's mother continued to scream as the helicopter appeared overhead and began to fire on them.

"Mom! Calm down!" Gabby yelled as she brought out her rifle from her bag as Optimus fired back as best he could.

Gabby looked in Optimus's rearview mirror, and made sure her gun was fully loaded.

She leaned out of the window not listening to her mother's protests and held onto the handle of the hauler as they made their escape.

She began to fire back at the vehicles while Optimus continued to try to outrun the helicopter.

Gabby was jerked around as a missile hit the ground around them making her mother scream again and try to duck.

"Mom! Keep your head down," Gabby said as she continued to fire on the Tahoes behind them.

She smiled as she took out the tires of the two that were following them.

"Where is Barricade?" Gabby asked as she reloaded the rifle.

Optimus came through the speakers. "I don't know. June, brace yourself."

Gabby's mother did as she was told, and braced as Optimus slammed on his brakes and made a sharp turn.

He faced the helicopter that lowered itself in front of them with guns ready.

Gabby and her mother screamed as the shots came fast and furious right at them. Gabby grabbed her mother and put her body over hers.

"I get one shot," Optimus said angrily.

Gabby didn't see it, but heard the explosion realizing that it wasn't them that had just been blown to smithereens.

Just as Gabby thought they were clear two more Tahoe's came out of the smoke making her mother duck again.

Optimus growled and began to gun his engine. Gabby knew what he was going to do.

She leaned out of the window one more time, and took her shots.

Then Optimus sped off throwing Gabby around a little.

He plowed through the Tahoe's like they were nothing even though he was still disguised in other colors for the hauler.

Gabby could hear the sickening metal scraping upon metal as they flipped from the impact.

Then Optimus stopped in the middle of the road as things began to calm down.

June and Gabby rose from the floor, and looked around at the carnage. Thankfully, there was not a lot of traffic, and Gabby began to see people exiting their cars.

She thought she saw lights flashing in the distance.

Then she was relieved as she spotted Barricade come around the corner. He was smoking, but he seemed to be all right.

He sped by, and Optimus suddenly turned again, and they took off down the road.

Her mother sat up finally, her blue eyes wide with adrenaline.

She looked over her daughter and said; "I think that is enough excitement for me for one day, Gabrielle."

Optimus snickered through the speakers though he was wondering who those guys were and what they wanted.

He could not get a good reading on them. They had signs of energon, but he wasn't sure what they were.

"Story of my life," Gabby muttered answering her mother.

…..

They drove out of town and took Gabby's mother to Gabby's aunt's house.

"I think you should stay here for a few days till things calm down," Optimus said to June as Gabby's aunt Mary stood staring wide-eyed at the transformers from her doorway.

June nodded still trying to fix her hair, and trying to get the dirt and debris off her face.

Gabby was quietly speaking to her aunt and trying to reassure her they were safe.

Barricade stayed in the street still looking around still in vehicle mode.

Optimus bent down, and June touched his finger reluctantly and then smiled.

"I will. Please keep Gabby safe. What am I saying? I know you will, you have always kept your promise," she said.

"Not good enough, I fear, but I promise," Optimus answered his optics blinking in regret.

"Find my granddaughter, too," June commented.

"That will never stop," he answered his faceplates smiling slightly at the thought of his sparkling.

June smiled again and wiped back tears as Gabby came down the steps.

Optimus watched as mother and daughter embraced for the last time.

He then transformed back into vehicle mode, and Gabby said goodbye to her aunt who just waived in shock.

Then they drove off and everything was quiet. They were finally heading towards where he suspected the other Autobots were hiding.

Gabby was quiet as Barricade and Optimus continued to watch for any other danger.

"Gabby…..who were they? I think it's time you told me what is going on," Optimus said.

Gabby rubbed her face with her hands, and groaned a little.

"I didn't think they would create them that fast," she commented more to herself than to him.

"What are you talking about?"

Gabby pursed her lips, and said, "They are me, Optimus."

"What?" 

Gabby sat there for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"I know who is behind this, and I know what they want. This is why I am wanted so bad," she said.

"I don't understand what you mean," Optimus was getting flustered with his mate's reluctance to answer his questions.

Gabby finally looked at him sadly, and said, "They were trying to create another Orianna, and they used me to do it. I guess they are succeeding."

Optimus could not contain his shock. Optimus and Gabby never knew how Orianna was created…..well…. not how an alien and human could reproduce. Ratchet had racked his cerebral processors for months trying to figure it out. It was declared impossible by so many scientists that Gabby agreed to studies about it. Though the information had been kept classified.

Now, the humans were attacking them to get to Gabby and make her try to reproduce another Orianna. For what?

"For weaponization," Gabby answered.

"Tell me everything," Optimus said trying to hold in his temper.

It was going to be a long night.

…

_I'll admit it. This is loosely based on Age of Extinction, but my own twist. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Deserae is my OC from story #2. I am introducing another OC this chapter. _

_Two years earlier. _

Gabby sighed as Optimus and her went through another night of no signals from Orianna. She had no more tears to cry over it for right now. It had been six months since they heard anything from her.

She would usually reassure them she was fine, and that she was battling those that hurt other planets and species. Then she sent a signal in that she was locked in on her target…then nothing.

Optimus was in holoform and sat down on the porch steps next to Gabby and put his head in his hands and took a deep breath in frustration.

He looked up and rubbed his dark beard and thought for a moment.

"If only I could get a spacecraft," he wondered aloud.

Gabby breathed deeply again, and tried to smile, but failed.

"We do the best we can. I know my planet can be frustrating sometimes with our technology," Gabby said meaning every word. She would not question going into space to find their sparkling.

Optimus looked up at her and his blue eyes glowed in the night.

"I know she is out there, and who knows what she met up with. I can't protect her," Optimus said.

Gabby put her hand in his and said, "You know, now that I look back on it, if she wanted you there she would have taken you with her."

"I wish that made it better," Optimus said thoughtfully.

Gabby looked up at the night sky and said, "Me too."

….

Gabby and Optimus headed over to NEST base the next morning. Gabby had been working a lot lately to distract her from Orianna.

Optimus wanted to do something nice for her, and take her out this coming weekend. She needed a break from everything. Besides, he liked the human custom of a date. It was nice to spend some time together and just have a good time without the world on their shoulders.

Gabby had been healthy again since the birth of their sparkling. She showed no signs of any after effects of the baby after Orianna came into the world.

She had agreed to be tested from scientists from around the world who were sworn to keep the information classified of any findings.

However, the scientists soon discovered that besides the normal body changes in human females there was no difference in her body. It was almost like Orianna had never been there in the first place. Gabby often wondered about Orianna's true existence.

The only evidence was the scar from her caesarian section when she gave birth.

Ratchet and her continued to work on a prototype weapon with the military for when Unicron showed up to Earth and Optimus hoped Orianna would find him and destroy him once and for all.

Optimus sat in his usual spot in the corner observing everything around him as he recharged.

Gabby was teasing Ironhide about Deserae, and Deserae was shooting her green-eyed glares in holoform making Gabby laugh.

Deserae had become as asset to the Autobots. She had been a wealth of information about Unicron and his whereabouts. She was adjusting to life on Earth, and her and Gabby had become best of friends.

It was nice to see Gabby smiling despite their situation, and Optimus knew she was trying to hide her pain about Orianna.

Director Mearing approached Optimus and stood waiting for permission to enter the truck.

Optimus opened the door and sighed a little. The woman was insufferable sometimes, but she was on their side so he put up with her.

Gabby gave a glance his way with questioning eyes, but tried not to notice.

"Yes director?" Optimus asked.

Mearing adjusted her glasses and said, "The President is questioning the whereabouts of your baby again."

Optimus scoffed. "If I knew where she was, do you really think I would share information about MY sparkling?"

"I know, and I am trying to deflect the questions. I am running out of answers," Mearing said still going through her paperwork while talking.

"I have no answers either, and that is what you tell him," Optimus said annoyed at the humans for constantly questioning them. Gabby and him knew nothing more than anyone else.

"Another thing. A Dr. Richard Lockwood is requesting some testing on Gabby," Charlotte said looking out of the windshield to Gabrielle. "Think she'll agree to it? He does have clearance, and background checks out."

"What does he need to study? All of the others came up with nothing, and frankly, that makes me happy," Optimus said with satisfaction in his voice.

Mearing thumbed through some paperwork. "He was once an informant for the CIA before taking up residence at Princeton teaching genetics."

"Genetics? What can she possibly provide about genetics?" Optimus asked as he studied genetics through his processors.

"Apparently, he thinks the other doctors had it all wrong. He thinks something in her DNA allowed her to conceive with a space alien," Mearing said shrugging.

"He was in the CIA too? I find that a little odd," Optimus commented in thought.

"I remember him. There are all kinds of people in the CIA, Optimus. We come from all walks of life. He seemed more of a consultant from what I remember," Mearing answered.

"I just worry that he might use her information for something more….sinister," Optimus said still not liking all these tests on Gabby.

"They will do tests, but I doubt they would be able to create something from her DNA," Mearing said frowning.

Optimus had to admit he was a little worried about that. The technology the Autobots have provided the United States military in exchange for sanctuary was something Optimus had never really felt comfortable with. Humans were just not that developed for what they had to offer just yet.

Then Gabrielle and him conceived Orianna, which made most of the United States, and other world governments go crazy over it. They did not want that kind of attention. It was bad enough their daughter decided to leave Earth, but what the humans wanted from them was a whole new level of consciousness that no one could fathom.

In the end, he would leave it to Gabrielle to decide if she wanted to see this Doctor.

Mearing got out of the semi and spoke with Gabrielle on the side. Gabrielle shook her head furiously at first, but gave in after some coaxing from Mearing after a few minutes. Optimus knew she just wanted Mearing off her back. She was reassured this was the last of the testing, and Gabrielle said she would not agree to any more after this.

Lennox walked by and shook his head in disgust at the situation.

Ratchet made his way over to Optimus and went into vehicle mode.

"Gabby only agreed to that if I am there," Ratchet said.

"Good. I would prefer that," Optimus answered relieved at Gabby using her mind.

Ratchet sat there and thought for a moment. "Genetics…..I don't think I like that. I just have a feeling they will use her DNA for something."

"Mearing assured me they wouldn't, but we know we can't always trust the humans that claim to be on our side," Optimus said.

…..

Gabrielle held her breath slightly as Dr. Lockwood extracted her blood into the vial.

He was a pleasant enough person with slightly graying hair and fierce blue eyes. Very polite, but very intense at the same time. He had to be over fifty, but only looked early forties. He must have been a health nut. His muscles bulged through his white jacket.

They were in the infirmary on NEST base in private quarters so the Doctor could conduct his tests.

His eyes did keep glancing at Ratchet who sat in the corner in holoform.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to do this. I am sure you have been pushed around enough," Dr. Lockwood said labeling the blood then swabbing Gabby's mouth.

"This is the last one. I have made that clear, but you're welcome," Gabby answered.

Dr. Lockwood nodded and asked Gabby to lie down while he pressed on her abdomen slightly.

"You are perfectly healthy from what I can see so far," he commented.

"I check her all the time, Doctor," Ratchet said a little annoyed.

"Of course ummmm sir," he answered. Gabby smiled, as Dr. Lockwood was clearly uncomfortable with Ratchet there.

He turned back to Gabby and asked. "So, please tell me about the birth."

Gabby sat up, and looked over at Ratchet who shrugged. He was giving her the decision on what to say.

"Well. She was actually only about six months in when she was born, but I did look full term at the time. Her growth drained my energy, but she would replenish it from time to time," Gabby answered.

"Nausea, vomiting, diarrhea in the pregnancy?"

"All of it, and throughout the whole thing," Gabby answered.

"Were you taking prenatal supplements?"

"Yes, and in heavier doses," Gabby answered.

Why would a genetics professor be asking all of these kinds of questions? Gabby thought suspiciously.

"Tell me about the birth. I hear you had a caesarian section," he commanded politely.

Gabby thought for a moment. "I don't remember much as I was sedated the whole time."

Lockwood's eyebrows rose in question and he turned to Ratchet.

"Did you do that?"

Gabby could see the anger rising in Ratchet. Gabby nodded to him to calm down a little.

"I did. I made that decision because her life was still in danger. I understand human female should be alert during the process, but Gabby had to be sedated to help the birth go smoothly," Ratchet answered getting defensive.

"Yet she lived, and had a healthy half human girl," Lockwood said.

"Yes, she did. It was not long after that I roused her. Immediately her health began to improve," Ratchet said through gritted teeth.

Gabby thought Ratchet was going to go after the doctor right then and there.

"He did what he had to do to save me," Gabby said. "There were moments that Optimus Prime and I didn't know whether we would be able to go through with it."

Dr. Lockwood made some notes ignoring Ratchet once more. "So, you thought about eliminating it once?"

"Only because the humans health was almost severely damaged," Ratchet said speaking up before Gabby could.

Lockwood ignored him again and turned to Gabby. His mouth turning down in thought.

"Where is the child now?"

Gabby felt her sadness and grief come back as she thought of Orianna.

"Somewhere in space," Gabby said with a far away look in her brown eyes.

"I heard that. Nothing like a human child who is with it's mother for quite a while," Lockwood said.

"No. Not at all," Gabby answered sighing.

"Did you feel any kind of bond with her?" He asked still taking notes.

Gabby was still suspicious. She wanted out of this room and to get some fresh air.

"Not enough. Though she did show plenty of affection towards myself and the father," Gabby answered.

"Have you heard from her?"

"No, not in six months. She stopped sending signals," Gabby said choking up a little.

"Do you expect her back?"

"I hope so."

"About what age did she look when she left?" He asked more sympathetically noticing Gabby's emotions.

"I would say about eighteen," Gabby answered relaxing a little.

"You are thirty one now?"

"Yes."

Lockwood stood quietly for a moment and took more notes. He examined Gabby again and said, "You are free to go. I am going to take your samples back to Princeton with me for more examination. I am suspecting there is something there that attracted the aliens to mate with you."

Gabby almost laughed out loud as Ratchet stood in anger, and how Optimus would have reacted to that comment.

Gabby could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"I highly doubt you will find anything to your liking Doctor," Gabby said with a smirk.

"I have one more question," he said ignoring Gabby's deflection of his own conclusion.

"Sure."

"I know this will be personal, but do you still mate with this alien, and do you use protection?"

Ratchet almost blew a gasket and had to leave the room. Lockwood's eyes reflected the relief of the Autobot leaving.

Gabby tilted her head in thought for a moment and thought about how she should answer.

"Since you are a doctor, I will answer your question. Yes, and no. There has been no sign of any other conception since," Gabby answered with her own smirk at the look of disappointment on the doctor's face.

He nodded and shook her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Ryan. You have been extremely helpful. I will forward my results to you."

"I would like that," Gabby answered.

…

Less than a month later, an unknown enemy attacked NEST.

…

_Sorry for the delay everyone. It has been crazy busy here, and I hope to have another new chapter out this week. _

_It will be another flashback. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I do not anything from Transformers._

_I think Optimus and Gabby need some loving don't you?_

_This will be another flashback. _

Gabby sat with Optimus in holoform in a restaurant in the city the next night after Dr. Lockwood's visit. Optimus surprised her with dinner to lift her spirits about Orianna, and Gabby appreciated it.

As usual, Optimus did not need human food and Gabby was embarrassed somewhat.

She should have been used to it by now, but it was always weird and kind of awkward.

Gabby was grateful though that their conversations were light that night. No worries, no fears, but their sparkling always on the forefront of their minds.

Gabby had recently begun taking self-defense courses for some distraction as well. She had this strange feeling they may come in handy one day.

It never ceased to amaze her how perfect Optimus could park the Semi in the middle of the city without even touching any other human, car, or landscape. People always stared as they both exited and Gabby learned to ignore it.

They walked hand in hand along the bank of river after they….well….Gabby ate. It was a nice peaceful night, and Gabby admired the new architecture of the city as they continued to rebuild after Megatron's last attack.

They didn't need any more words that night as they arrived back home and began to kiss slowly. Gabby smiled as she thought of first time and how nervous Optimus was. They both needed some stress relief, and this was it. She always admired his muscular build, and how he carried himself when he was in holoform. He was a born leader per se, and she was never like that. She learned to accept now that she was entering her thirties that leadership was not for her. It was not a burden that she could ever handle.

However, their relationship was always equal. They had their disagreements, but Optimus was coming from a world that was so different than hers, and was still learning the human way.

All these thoughts still ran through her head as they undressed, and laid there for a while into the night. Just holding each other. Optimus had always told her that there was nothing like human touch. It was unique, and could be comforting, but hurtful. Gabby had to agree.

For the first time, the commlink stayed quiet, Gabby's cell phone didn't ring. It was nice. It was like the world was gone and it was just them.

She would never understand how she could have fallen in love with an alien being. How one twist of fate could change her life forever, and how they got through each moment. The fact is neither gave up on the other.

Optimus still wanted to go through with the human marriage ceremony with her, but they decided to put it off until they received news from Orianna. Gabby could only pray that her daughter was safe, and would return them soon.

Gabby still had her doubts. She still felt like they did something to interrupt the balance in the universe the moment Orianna was conceived and some powers to be were not happy about it.

She wondered what God's and Primus's plans were for them, and she knew Optimus Prime the Autobot from Cybertron wondered the same.

They decided that night not to send out signals for Orianna. Gabby felt guilty, but realized that they needed a break from it. She was trying not to feel guilty about trying to move on with her life, but it still messed with her mind sometimes.

The next day they came back to NEST base, and Gabby got right to work.

"You look better this morning," Ratchet commented smiling through his faceplates.

Gabby smiled as Brains transformed into her laptop. "I feel better. We didn't send any signals into space, and I think we both needed that," she answered.

Optimus was in his usual spot speaking with Will Lennox.

Deserae suddenly pranced into the room, and said with a smirk. "It was more than that."

"Touché," Gabby said smiling and blushing at the same time much to Deserae's amusement.

Gabby looked up to see Bee was talking with Optimus about something. Bee was robot mode and kept jumping up and down like something was wrong.

"Bee spotted Barricade," Deserae said listening to their conversation.

Gabby sighed and her and Deserae exchanged looks.

"Bee can never catch him. I should just finish the job myself," Ironhide said growling a little.

Gabby stood and walked over to Optimus and Bee. Bee turned to her and she could see the angry look in his optics.

"Are you going to find him?" She asked Bee.

Bee nodded to her.

"Then I should go to," she said to him.

"Absolutely not," Optimus said annoyed.

Bee shook his head furiously, and before Gabby could say anything else Bee transformed and was out of the door.

Lennox gathered a few men to go find the Decepticon.

Gabby sighed again and turned to Optimus who became holoform.

"You know he would only come this close to NEST if he wanted something," Gabby said.

Optimus's eyes flashed in anger. He would never understand the soft spot Gabby had for Barricade. No matter what she would always protect him. He also wondered why in the universe his own sparkling healed him.

"Then he can explain himself to Bee," Optimus answered.

"Maybe I should try," Deserae volunteered.

"No!" Ironhide almost roared through the base. Gabby smiled at his concern for his mate.

Deserae rolled her green optics, but smiled through her faceplates at the attention.

Mearing came down from her office and looked around. "What is going on?"

"Bee spotted Barricade in the area," Optimus answered.

"So, he is alive," she said in thought. "What does he want?"

"I could find out," Gabby said blinking knowing she would make Optimus angry, but did it anyway.

It did. "I said no," he warned.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Gabrielle," Mearing said agreeing with Optimus.

Before Gabby could argue the NEST base alarm began to go off.

Mearing and Gabby exchanged looks of confusion.

"What is this?" Gabby asked.

Mearing began to run off. "I have no idea!"

Chaos ensued as all alarms began to sound, and Gabby and Optimus exchanged looks.

"We're under attack!" Someone yelled.

"What?"

All military personnel began to scramble as the ground shook beneath them from an explosion.

Lennox ran by yelling to get all civilians to safety. The Autobots began to transform and Gabby and Optimus exchanged looks again.

"Lennox get her out of here!" He yelled and Lennox nodded as more explosions happened around them making Gabby cover her ears.

Optimus and Gabby took a look at each other and held hands for a moment.

"I love you. Be safe," she whispered as Lennox started leading her away and handed her a gun.

Optimus looked over his mate and regretted he didn't have the chance to say the words back to her as another bomb rocked the base and him to the very core.

He made his holoform disappear when Gabby was out of sight, and transformed into robot mode.

Little did either know this would be the last time for two years they would see one another.

Gabby readied the pistol that Lennox handed to her, and they ran towards the tunnels that lead out to the bunker behind the base. Other civilians who were running there as well surrounded them.

"Is it the Decepticons?" Gabby asked Lennox.

Lennox looked at her and his blue eyes flashed in anger. "No trace of them. This is a human attack."

Gabby froze and stopped in her tracks. "Wait…Lennox….what? What do you mean? Is it a foreign enemy?"

"We don't know, all we know is there is no alien beings here," Lennox said out of breath from running.

Gabby was really confused. Who in the world could be attacking them, and why? Why would humans attack NEST Base and who were they?

Gabby could hear guns begin to shoot in the background, and she swallowed hard as the fear began to permeate her body.

Lennox looked around, and then just as they were about to take off again a shot came from the left and Lennox fell to the floor.

"Will! Oh My God!" Gabby cried a she ran and bent down to her friend.

Will's eyes were open as the shock hit him, and Gabby could see he was hit in the shoulder. Luckily, she had a scarf on and immediately removed it and pressed down the wound to help stop the bleeding.

He cried out in pain, and as Gabby looked around for anyone to help them.

He began to breath heavily, and Gabby tried to reassure him that it was all right.

Then she froze as boots began to surround her and Will. She didn't dare look up, but had to.

Men in black masks, and black fatigues surrounded her and an injured Will Lennox.

"Who are you?" She asked in shock at how fast they were able to infiltrate the base.

None of them answered and they looked at each other and nodded.

"That's her," one said in confirmation.

"What?" Gabby asked trying to go for her gun that was by her side.

Then she heard the cock of the gun behind her head, and a male voice ordered, "Don't. Raise your hands."

Gabby looked down at Lennox who was in serious pain.

"Please….this man needs medical attention," she pleaded to the men above her.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

Lennox began saying her name weakly, and Gabby tried to break free to get back to him, but she had guns in her face, and she was subdued. She had been taking self-defense courses, but she could not overpower these men as much as she tried.

She began to scream for Optimus as they began to lead her away.

Her mind raced with what these men particularly wanted in her as she still struggled against their grips. She did get some satisfaction as she got in a few good shots at them.

"We have to move!" One yelled.

"The alien will come back for her," another one commented.

Gabby's heart raced, and her breathing was heavy as she continued to struggle.

A dark hood was placed over her head, and her hands were tied behind her back.

They moved through the tunnels as explosions and gunfire still went on around them.

Gabby was finally too exhausted to fight anymore. Tears began to roll down her hood covered face as she tried to calm her mind and think of what to do, and try to escape.

Who were these people and what did they want? Why did they attack NEST, and where were they taking her?

Why? That was all she kept asking herself over and over again as she was led through the tunnels. It seemed strange to her that these people knew NEST's layout already and seemed to know where they were going.

She felt the air hit her body as she was led outside. She heard a door open, and the men put her inside. She began to struggle again.

A bomb exploded near them making the men around her curse profusely.

She landed hard on the van floor, and groaned from the pain in her arm.

She began to kick at anything that might have been around her, but she was getting nothing but air. The van started, and Gabby gasped as it took off and she slid on the van floor a little losing her grip.

The tears began to form again. Barricade had to know this attack was coming, and that was why he came around base.

"Optimus…."

Gabby had no idea how long they had been driving. She didn't hear any of the other men talking and surmised that she might have been alone.

"Is anyone there?" She finally asked.

"What?" One finally answered her.

"What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart," he answered with a sneer.

Gabby scoffed at the reference, and felt her rage rise. She was so sick of these things happening to her and Optimus.

"Not only did she fuck an alien, she had a kid with him," another voice spoke up sneering at her.

"Sick!" The original guy answered.

Gabby decided not to say anything. She could only stay quiet to make sure she would not put her life at risk though she was stewing in the process of what they were saying about her.

"Well, the doc says what she did will change the world," another commented.

The Doc? Who was that?

Gabby tilted her head listening intently at what the men were saying, but nothing more came out as another shushed them.

Gabby was disappointed, she thought she would find out now who her capture was.

"You not gonna say anything about the insult honey?" One of them finally asked.

"I won't say anything, I will just eventually kill you," Gabby answered. She knew the threat was moot, but she tried anyway to sound brave.

The men laughed, and nothing else was said after that.

The van eventually stopped and Gabby was pulled out of the van and guided down stairs. She had lost track of time, and had no idea where they were. She could hear traffic in the background as horns blew, and cars moved. The place they were smelled funny, like an alley way or something. She wondered if they were in Chicago or some other city.

A door opened and Gabby was led into a quiet room and was seated in a chair.

The hood was finally removed and Gabby had to blink as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was tied to the chair, which she struggled against, but eventually surrendered as the gun was pointed at her head.

"Where am I?" She demanded as the men stood back.

None of them answered.

"Who are you guys?" She demanded again, but still no answer.

She gritted her teeth in frustration at the silence, and could only hear the clock ticking on the wall. She looked around and realized this was some kind of medical facility.

Her eyebrows scrunched as she took in her surroundings. What was she doing here?

Then the door opened, and Gabby's eyes widened.

There stood Dr. Lockwood smiling as he observed her in the chair.

"Good job, men," he said.

Gabby could only scoff as the doctor looked her up and down, and Gabby realized he was making sure she was unharmed.

"What…What the hell is this?" She asked still in shock at the Doctor.

Lockwood shook his head in amusement, and pulled out another chair and sat in front of her. She could see the amusement in his eyes at her confusion.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"A lot, Gabrielle. A lot," He answered.

Gabby began to shake a little. She did not like the look in his eyes as he smiled.

"The Autobots will soon all be dead, and this will pave the way for a new beginning to fight alien attacks," he explained.

Gabby was thoroughly confused. "What? I don't understand? Why would you want to kill the Autobots?"

"I have been studying your case Gabby, and you and the alien made not only a child, but the perfect weapon. You are the only one who has been able to do that, and you are going to help me," he answered.

"Help you?" Gabby asked incredulous at what he was saying. "Help you do what?"

"With your DNA, you are going to help me make another perfect weapon," he answered with a huge smile.

Gabby could only sit there and stare at the Doctor in astonishment at his words. No wonder he requested to study her, but whom was he working for, and why would they want to destroy the Autobots?

"You were able to do it once, and I am sure we can do it again," Lockwood added. "We will make the perfect army."

Gabby's mouth opened and closed, as she had no idea what to say. She could only sit there and stare at the Doctor as he stood and gave a signal.

The hood came back over Gabby's head, and she didn't remember much after that.

….

_Hi! I am so sorry for the delay. I don't what happened. I was writing and then boom! Busy, busy, busy! _

_Never stops, does it? I finally have some time this week. Much more to come. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I do not anything from Transformers. Just my OCs._

_So, this is another flashback from two years prior. This is Optimus Prime's POV after NEST was attacked. _

_Two years prior _

There was so many times in Optimus's life that he had been betrayed that he had since lost count. Now, the humans had turned against him and the other Autobots. It not only hurt, but it was maddening, as they would never find peace on this planet either.

Yet, he knew there was one human who would stand by him no matter what, and he had to find her.

He remembered the attack, and how the humans had developed weapons that could defeat them now.

He was angered at himself, because it was them who gave the humans the technology that was used against them. It also angered him that so many people on NEST Base had been injured or even killed because of this betrayal.

Humans made sure life was expendable. It never ceased to sicken him.

The Autobots were now separated and on the run from the people who were behind this betrayal, and from what he could understand it had been approved by those in power who were supposed to be on their side.

He told the rest of the Autobots to hide wherever they could to escape this threat. He had to find Gabby, because he heard there had been arrests of survivors for treasonous actions against for siding with the aliens. Another thing Optimus could not understand.

He had to take the chance and head back to NEST and find her despite the protests from the other Autobots. They were loyal to Gabby, but they knew their lives were in danger, so he could not fault them for it.

He disguised himself as another Semi, and rode around the base, but there were too many humans there that were the enemy that he could not take a chance to put Gabby's life in danger.

Gabby still had to be close.

It would be another two days before he finally had to give up. There had not been a word from her, and Optimus was getting more and more worried. Again, he had to give her parents the bad news that she was missing, and it killed him to do so.

He took a chance and went back to their house, but those men swarmed that place as well. He could not figure out who they were and what they wanted. He knew they had Gabby, and he would search the ends of the Earth to find her.

Then something came to him that had been bothering him. Who was that Dr. Lockwood? He had seemed like a suspicious human at the time he had visited Gabby.

He tried to get close to his friends, but he heard that Mearing was being held for questioning, and Lennox was under guard and injured. Optimus was getting more and more frustrated. When Thunderwing took Gabby, he knew his enemy, but this one was a mystery that he could not solve so easily.

Try as he might to make contact, it was no use. The other Autobots waited further instructions, and he told them to keep hiding until he could reach them.

Then he realized exactly he could go see, and suddenly took off out of Chicago.

When he reached the home, he made sure his old friend was home.

Optimus was still in disguise, and would have to continue to do so.

He knew there had to be a way to get a signal to Seymour Simmons, because he knew they would be watching him for any activity.

He suddenly remembered that Simmons gave him an untraceable phone to use when he needed something.

"I thought you were dead!" Simmons answered in his usual no nonsense fashion making Optimus smile.

"So, you heard," Optimus answered angrily.

"Yes."

"Is it safe for me there?"

There was quiet and then an answer. "I know they haven't bugged it yet, but they are watching."

"Who are they?" Optimus asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I have been trying to hack the systems to see who they are," Simmons answered.

"I need information…."Optimus stopped for a moment. "I think they took Gabby."

"I need to find who they are," Simmons answered. "Give me another day or so, and we will meet in a safe place."

Optimus was getting restless when Simmons finally came up with information and met him later on.

Optimus scanned the area, and could not locate the enemy in the vicinity. He felt it was safe enough to change to holoform, and get into Simmons car.

"Who are they?" Optimus asked straight out.

"Ok, the only information I could come up with is a new group of scientists wanting to create a new weapon just like your kid," Simmons answered. "The rest is as secret as Sector 7 was."

"Are they government?"

"From all over the world," Simmons answered.

Optimus thought for a moment and said, "There was a genetics professor that did some testing on Gabrielle right before the attack."

This piqued Simmons interest. "What was his name?"

"A Doctor Richard Lockwood," Optimus answered grimly. "He was a professor of genetics studies, and apparently a CIA informant."

"Ha!" Simmons said. "He was more than that. He was responsible for mutating genes in many animal and human forms."

Simmons then thought for a moment. "It makes sense they would put him in charge of this operation. He probably needs Gabby's DNA for testing, and maybe more than that."

"What do you mean more than that?"

"He will try to replicate your kid, Optimus. She was the perfect weapon being half human, and half alien. He will need Gabrielle for that, because she was the only human to succeed having an alien child….well….that we know of," Simmons said.

Optimus growled lowly. "My sparkling cannot be replicated as you are saying. We know, we tried," he said.

"Then they will do it in other ways if they are successful," Simmons shot back.

"Then why are they trying to destroy us?"

"It's simple really. You would destroy their experiment," Simmons answered again rubbing his chin.

That did make sense. There was only one Orianna, and she could not be cloned, and the Autobots would never allow it.

"Do you know where she is?"

"They have locations all over the world. She could be anywhere, and if I know Lockwood he would not take any chances with her location. He will cover all of his bases, but I would start in Washington DC, though that would be too obvious," Simmons said.

Optimus shook his holoform head in frustration. This was like Thunderwing all over again.

"Let me start in Washington, and you go to this location on the west coast," Simmons said handing Optimus a map with the locations marked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You could be arrested again," Optimus said raising a holoform eyebrow.

Simmons scoffed and shrugged. "Eh, I got nothing left to lose anymore. Where are the other Autobots?"

"I have told them to keep hiding until they have my word to find Gabby and get her out," Optimus answered.

"Good! They are after all of you, and are determined to destroy you to further their agenda," Simmons said.

Optimus nodded, and continued to feel his anger rising.

"Thank you, Simmons. I look forward to your information," Optimus said exiting the car and disengaging his holoform.

It would be two months and he drove all over the country trying to find Gabby, but nothing came up. Simmons had gotten himself arrested again for snooping around in Kansas somewhere. Optimus had gone there thinking she may have been there, but nothing again.

His anger was turning to rage as he heard that Brains was missing now, and the twins had been caught and taken as well.

Then another month would pass, and Sideswipe was now gone, and who only knew where. He made sure the other Autobots would still continue to hide out even though they were getting restless, and that meant they were making stupid decisions, and that meant them disappearing.

He knew he was taking a chance and went to see Lennox. Will was now under a watch that he could not penetrate, but he did manage to somehow to get a message to Ironhide. He told him that Gabby was not where he thought she would be. He had to look into other things, such as private entities.

Ironhide had also been attacked because of making contact with Lennox, but barely managed to escape from what Optimus had heard.

This was now the second time he was separated from Gabby, and now he was getting desperate, and it was making him do stupid things.

He prayed to Primus for answer, but this time none came. He had to stop sending signals into space, because he could no longer take a chance. He did not want to put Orianna at risk now either. The last message he did send her was to stay in outer space until further notice, but of course, there was no answer back.

Then something came to him that gave him some hope after months of searching. Mearing managed to get through to his commlink. She said that Gabby was in New York City, and it was a business that Lockwood was consulting with. She didn't know much else, but she surmised they had Gabby there.

He had been so close when he finally drove through a small town in Pennsylvania. However, because he let his emotions overpower his preparedness, he was not ready for what came on the lonely country rode that he was traveling.

They had been ready for him. He wondered how long they had been waiting when he slammed on his brakes, and transformed into robot mode.

Jets surged overhead, guns were ready to fire, and big vehicles blocked his path.

He turned to see more of them coming at him from above and on the ground. He was completely surrounded. He readied every weapon he could think of.

He looked to see that Doctor Lockwood was in a helicopter above him, and the smile was something Optimus would remember, because he swore he would never kill a human intentionally, but he might make an exception in this case.

"Thanks for everything alien, oh, and a special thank you for making the thing you did. Your information has been more than what we needed," he said through a speaker in the helicopter.

"Give me the girl!" Optimus yelled back at him.

Lockwood laughed, and said, "Kill him."

Every cannon and gun in the human's possession began to fire on him. Explosions were all around him, and he did his best to escape the line of fire, and shoot back.

He fought his through the vehicles with his energon charged sword, throwing some of the humans like they were dolls. At that moment, it was no longer about his personal morals, it was about total survival, and now he knew what the twins and Sides must have went through when they were caught.

He was hit more than once, he tried to get out of the line of fire, but his optic was taken out, and he could barely see. He screamed as the pain tore through his body. This was the ultimate betrayal that he dreaded all along on this planet.

How he managed to break free, and transform back in vehicle mode, he would never know, but he rode as he could to try to avoid the fighter jets as they passed above him. He knew he still had one working cannon, and used it, and was able to take them out.

Scanning the area behind him, he knew he had time, but his processors were starting to overload, and he could not think straight. He was too injured, and getting weaker as energon slowly leaked from him.

Doing one last scan, he realized there was ledge into a ravine nearby. Luckily, the ravine was dry, and he would not rust.

Taking the turn off the road and down a dirt road, he broke through some trees and down into the ravine he went.

He barely made it out of the other side, and had to transform again as he climbed up the other side. He turned and could see the enemy behind him and begin to fire their weapons. He made it up the other side.

He then got back into vehicle mode, and took one last shot with his cannon to take out the bridge the vehicles began to cross.

He drove off, and had to find someplace to hide. He swore before his processors and circuits began to fail that he would find Gabby no matter how long it took.

….

_Ok, so next chapter will be Gabby's POV again in a flashback, and her escape from Lockwood, and how she was on the run for a long time before her and Optimus came together again. I do have a surprise in an upcoming chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. _

_Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, I am too tired to edit. _

_Last flashback before the story moves on. _

Gabby had no idea what city, town, or state she was in. All she knew was she had been taken on a plane, and flown somewhere. Her head was still covered, and she was handcuffed. She had been able to free herself of the handcuffs because her wrists were bigger than her hands, but she was quickly subdued. So, finally she was put into zip ties.

She knew she was on a private jet, and could hear Lockwood speaking into his cellphone that they had gotten her, and were on their way. Nothing else was given away after that.

She could hear quiet whispers around her as she was escorted into a building, and then heard noises of what seemed like a lab of some sort.

Then she was freed and taken to a room with a bed and other comforts down some stairs. The hood was removed, and there she sat.

This was almost like Thunderwing all over again as she looked around the room.

A woman who did not say a word to her brought her in some food, and despite her misgivings Gabby downed the water.

She pushed back her blonde hair and knew this time she was not weak from pregnancy, so she scanned the room to find any means of escape.

The vent looked promising, but she wasn't sure she would fit through it. Otherwise, no windows and the door was latched from the outside. It was a heavy steel door.

Gabby was also in shock about her government could turn against her and the rest of NEST including the Autobots. The beings that had saved this planet multiple times from imminent annihilation from the Decepticons and other enemies. It shocked and sickened her to the core.

She thought of Optimus, and could only pray that he was still alive. If she knew him as well as she did, he would travel the ends of the Earth to find her. If he were smart, then right now he would send out signals to Orianna to NOT return to Earth. Her life was just as much in danger as the rest of them.

He would do that, she knew him to well.

Gabby grieved her friends and colleagues, and now her parents would know she was missing once more. Another blow to her family.

She could feel her emotions take on something else, and now she could feel the changes of attitude with what was happening. She was a victim so many times now, and this was it. She would not be a victim anymore.

She stared straight ahead for a long time before; two armed guards came and got her. This time she would cooperate until she could formalize a plan of escape.

Optimus did not know where she was, so it was up to her to get out of this.

She looked around, as she was zip tied again, and taken down a hallway and into an elevator.

Then what she saw next as she was taken into a laboratory would sicken her to the bone.

A production line of what looked like human bodies were placed on gurneys around the room. She could see they were robots that were made to look like humans.

It looked like they were coming along nicely, so what did they need her for?

There were about ten of them around the room as scientists worked at them along with other people in lab coats.

So, this was where they wanted to create their next Orianna…

It was obvious to Gabby now they were not as successful as they hoped, and that was why they wanted her so badly, and wanted to destroy the Autobots.

The only thing that she could think of to compare these experiments to was the Terminator. It was like Skynet had finally come to pass.

In the far corner, she spotted something else that made her eyes widen in fear. Other people in lab coats were testing the head of Megatron. His eyes were lit artificially as she walked by, and she had to turn away from it.

She was then escorted to a room, and made to sit down her hands still bound by the zip tie.

After a little while, Dr. Lockwood walked in and smiled at her. Gabby could feel nothing but disgust at the man.

"Trying to create the Terminator, huh?" Gabby asked with sarcasm and a smirk.

Lockwood shrugged as he sat down across from her. "That is old school, but in a way yes. However, we are still looking for our ultimate weapon, and you are key to it," he answered.

"How is that? You do realize you are committing treason by keeping me against my free will right? Did you ever hear of the Constitution?" Gabby asked.

"Oh no, Gabrielle. I have full permission from the government for this, and many blessings from around the world including Russia, surprisingly," he answered.

"As far as you are concerned, you gave up your rights as soon as you made a baby with an extraterrestrial being," he continued smirking at her now.

Gabby raised an eyebrow and said, "So, that is how you justify my capture? I gave up my human rights because I had sex with an alien? I didn't know that was in the bill of rights, Richard," Gabby shot back.

Lockwood sat back but still eyed her. "No matter now, Gabrielle Ryan. You are here to help us create the weapon we need for more threats coming. Since, your daughter is off the grid, and no contact from her, we need you to give us another," he explained. "You are the only one who can do it."

"I think I found something in your genetic make up to help with that," he said as he wrote some notes.

"Oh really? So, are you going to bring Optimus in and force us to do it?" She asked with venom in her voice.

Lockwood chuckled. "Hell no. I am going to harvest your eggs, and try to mix them with what's left of Megatron's energon," he answered waiting for her reaction.

Gabby swallowed over and over again. This was man was completely and certifiably insane. There was no way she was going to let him harvest her eggs.

"You will not put your hands on me," she said threateningly.

The guards that were standing behind Lockwood readied for her reaction.

Then she noticed something about the guards that she hadn't noticed before. Their eyes were yellow! Then she remembered their gates were jerky with their movements. These men were not human! So, it was Skynet after all….

She wondered now how many of them were out there, and was living among the human population. She wondered how long this experiment had been going on.

She knew now that these cyborgs would never defeat an incoming terrestrial enemy, no, they still needed something more powerful. They thought they had that in Orianna, but she took off before she could be tested.

Thank God for that, Gabby thought. The irony was she had been wishing for so many months that Orianna would come home, and now she wished she would stay away.

"Take her to the medical bay, I will be there shortly," Lockwood said not looking at Gabby's reaction.

Gabby was so in shock at what was going to happen, that she did not fight the cyborg soldiers who escorted her out of the room and into a medical bay.

Gabby sat in her room that night recovering, and sobbed, as she felt so violated from what they just did to her.

Yet, she knew she had to get her act together if she were to live. She would find a way out, and she would find it fast.

She would no longer accept that she was the damsel in distress, she would now take control of her own destiny, and get out of this place and expose it to the world.

She found it ironic that Lockwood said she was free to go anytime, but she would immediately be assassinated. She knew too much.

She would bide her time.

….

Months passed, and Gabby was forced to work along side Dr. Lockwood and his helpers to build more cyborgs, and give her engineering knowledge. The only thing that gave her comfort was the fact that the eggs were failing to meet with the energon from Megatron, and no new weapon was coming to pass.

She would look around shocked that some of her DNA had been used to make the cyborgs along with other people who worked there. Some of these things were a product of her, and she didn't know what to do about it.

No one spoke to her, and acted as if she wasn't alive at all. They would just ignore her and continue about their business, and only speak to her about her knowledge.

She began to pocket little things, such as knives, and anything that was sharp, but then was caught. She was never abused per se, but deprived of food and water.

She realized simple things like knives and guns could still kill the cyborgs, as their brains were organic material, but with a metal skeleton from Cybetronian metal. If you shot one in the chest, it would suffer damage, but still able to be repaired. It was the same chemical makeup that she used to bring Jazz and Ironhide back to life. They had stolen that from her and Ratchet.

It absolutely still shook her to the core that these people had this kind of technology to create these things.

She felt like she was living in another world, and was involved in some kind of prank, or worse yet in the middle of some kind of bad sci-fi movie.

This coming from someone who had a baby with an alien being, she thought ironically.

She was taking in as much information as she could to destroy these things.

She worked around her room, and was finally able to develop a plan for escape. It was a long shot, but she had to try.

Her room was made up of a metal frame bed, and nothing else except a toilet, and a sink with a mirror.

She looked at the mirror, and knew it was only take one stab in the eye. She smiled that they forgot that little detail. They should have never left the mirror in the room.

There were always two of those things that came and got her. She had to distract one and get the other, and kill them both.

Another few days would pass by before she could implement her plan. She found out she was in New York City, and one the 11th floor in downtown Manhattan.

Then she would search the ends of the Earth for Optimus, and still hope that Orianna was still safe in outer space.

Gabby was sat down a little later in Lockwood's office. She could clearly see the agitation on his face. His experiments with her eggs were clearly failing, and Gabby was not surprised. However, she started to sweat a little as she thought her life may now be in danger, because she knew too much.

"Tell me how it was made! You know something else I know you do!" He said pointing a finger at her and began to yell.

"She is not an "it!" as you so put it, and I already told you everything you needed to know. I don't know how Orianna came to be scientifically, I knew you would fail!"

Lockwood hit the desk with his fist in frustration. He paced the room, and said, "We have already built a prototype without your genetics, but it won't even be half as powerful as your offspring."

Gabby scoffed, and knew the room she was never allowed to enter was that.

"What did you expect? For me to just cough and another one would come out of me?" She asked sarcastically.

Suddenly, Gabby's hair was pulled back and her face brought close to Lockwoods.

"We will figure this out. I promise you that," he whispered angrily.

"You will never figure this out. Orianna was something unique, and no matter what you do, and how many of those things you make, you will never, ever be able to imitate her," Gabby said back to him.

Lockwood let go of her hair, and turned away from her.

"Get her out of my face," he said lowly to her guards.

Gabby was being escorted back to her room. She was planning on the attack when four of the other soldiers turn the corner. Gabby thought they looked different from the others, so her suspicions were heightened at that moment. She began to breathe heavily. She just knew they were coming for her, and she began to pray for a way out of this.

Then the four other people began to pull their guns, and the shots rang out, as her guards could not react fast enough. Gabby cringed as the bullets began to fly past her, and hit her guards.

She could only stand there as the four who shot the other ones came up to her. Without another word, they grabbed her, and she began to scream for help. One of them covered her mouth, and whispered, "Shut up if you want to live."

She nodded and the hand left her mouth. Then something else happened. The building began to rock back and forth, and she heard what sounded like a loud boom.

"Time to go," another one said. "Just do as we say."

Her bindings were cut, and a gun placed in her hand. She checked to make sure there were bullets, and began to follow her saviors. She didn't know if she could trust them, but knew she had no other choice.

They opened the emergency exit, and all of them began to run down the stairs as another explosion rocked the building almost causing Gabby to fall down the stairs.

Shots began to ring out above and below them. All of them fired back as best they could, but were still moving.

One of the four people she was with brought out a grenade and threw it down to the flights of stairs below them. Gabby covered her ears as the bomb went off. Shots continued to be fired. After going down about another four flights of stairs, she could see the damage of the grenade below them, and they exited back into the building.

Gabby could see more of the cyborgs trying to get to them as they took another fire exit.

One smaller explosion was set off, and the alarms began to sound.

They made their way down again, and were met with more gunfire, and more of the cyborgs.

Gabby didn't realize how many had actually been made until now.

One of the four disguised soldiers she was with handed her a gas mask and said, "Put this on now."

Gabby did as she was told, and suddenly a gas began to surround them. Gabby could barely see as they continued to make their way down the rest of the stairwell. She knew they still had a few more floors to go.

The one guy kept dropping the tear gas, the shots continued around them. She pointed her gun up into the smoke and shot back like the others.

A few of the cyborgs fell to the ground floor below them with thuds.

One of the four she was with was shot in the hand, but he insisted they go on.

Finally, the reached the bottom floor, and one of the others set off a thermite explosion on the locked door.

Gabby couldn't help but smile as she remembered her chemistry.

They stepped outside, and were surrounded by not only other cyborgs, but human guards as well.

Gabby could feel the defeat begin to course through her body. There was no way they were going to get out of this.

Then one of the disguised guards pointed behind them and a beige SUV with blackened windows came screeching around the corner taking out the guards, human and cyborg.

Another one of her rescuers threw another tear gas.

Gunfire broke out, and the car stopped. Gabby was suddenly grabbed by her shirt, and thrown into the back of the car forcefully. The other three piled on top of her causing her to lose her breath.

"Go!" One of them yelled as the door slammed shut.

The SUV screeched from the alleyway, and began to take off making traffic move out of its way as the driver did not car what or whom he hit.

Gabby and her rescuers began to get organized and sit up in the seat. Gabby had no idea why she decided to go with these people, but it was better than being trapped in that building.

She looked around as the men began to remove their disguises, but did not recognize any of them, nor did any of them speak to her.

Gabby was about to ask who they were, when she looked over to the front passenger seat. She hadn't realized that someone was there.

It was a woman, and Gabby would know the blonde hair and short stature anywhere.

Charlotte Mearing turned around and smiled widely at Gabby.

"Charlotte?" It was all Gabby could say.

"Isn't this shit fun?" She answered laughing.

Gabby had no idea how the driver was able to do it, but they were able to shake off Lockwood's men.

Finally, after driving for a while, they pulled into a train station. Gabby looked around confused.

Why were they here?

Mearing turned and looked around her men. "Go."

The men nodded and exited the SUV leaving them alone.

"I owe you a big thank you," Gabby began.

Charlotte shook her head furiously making Gabby stop.

She threw some clothes into the back, and Gabby realized there was a red wig in a bag as well. Then Gabby pulled out IDs with a fake name on them, a throwaway cell phone, and other things.

There was also a train ticket to Dallas, TX.

Dallas? Why?

"Charlotte…what is this?"

"Your new life, Gabby. Hurry up, you will miss your train," she ordered.

"Dallas? Why Dallas?"

"I have a contact there that can hide you. I just committed the highest treason for doing what I just did, but I am not going to allow this psycho to create another Orianna no matter what blessings he gets," Charlotte said.

Gabby began to change and told Charlotte everything she had seen. Charlotte took in all the information and sat there just listening.

"Gabby, I want to listen to me carefully. The list I gave you is contacts that will help you. You are now officially off the grid. You are going into a life of crime. You are going to lie, cheat, steal, and even kill to survive. Do you understand me? You will be most wanted by the FBI. Those contacts I gave you will want something in return for helping you, that is why I am warning you now."

Gabby looked at Charlotte confused, but just nodded as she tucked her hair as close to her head as she could, and began to place the wig.

Charlotte was still instructing her when Gabby interrupted.

"What about the Autobots? What happened to them?"

Charlotte sighed. "Some are missing, and presumed dead. Lockwood's campaign has been traveling the country trying to locate them using energon detectors."

Gabby's heart sank, and she wanted to cry, but now was not the time.

"Optimus?"

Charlotte turned and helped her fit the wig properly.

"He was last spotted in Pennsylvania. We think he had a reading on you, but never made it. He was attacked there."

Gabby tried to blink back tears, but since they never found him, he could still be alive.

"So, what do I do now?"

"You do as I told you until I get this taken care of. Lockwood still needs you even though his experiments are failing. You will have help in locating Optimus Prime, but remember there never nothing for nothing," she said.

"Until I get this situation turned around…." Charlotte could not finish.

"Why did they do this, Charlotte?"

"Isn't always about one thing, Gabby?"

Gabby scoffed and knew in the end it had nothing to do with the planet's security, it was always greed.

Charlotte's men determined it was safe and Gabby exited the vehicle. She turned and Charlotte waived to her one last time. Gabby nodded, and boarded the train.

For the next year and a half Gabby would learn quickly what it meant to live underground and on the run. The life she once knew was gone forever.

It was not until Barricade showed up at her hotel room, did things begin to turn around again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews and follows so far. I really appreciate it. _

**Somewhere in the cosmos…..**

First, came the pretty colors, and then light, and then the colors again. Then the stars began to fly by so fast that they could not be processed properly in her brain or her processors.

Then the fire began to consume her sight. She tried to gain control, but knew she would crash and it would be hard and it would hurt.

The clouds seemed to move as she entered the atmosphere then the vegetation came closer, and finally the surface came and she finally stopped.

At first, she didn't know if she was alive and lay there very still as the species of the planet began to settle after her crash. She smelled the smoke surrounding her from the impact, but didn't care. The squeals, and calls of frightened alien species were enough to annoy her, but she realized she was hearing them and she must still be alive.

And then the pain began to permeate throughout her body, and she groaned loudly. She was severely damaged, and could not move right now. She wondered if she could transform to human form, and if she could breathe the air here.

She did a quick scan, that was painful, and found the planet to be breathable, but the oxygen was a heavier element than Earth, so it would be difficult, but doable. If not, she would have to stay in her robotic form.

Willing herself, Orianna began to change her form, and cried out as she became human again, and turned over on her back laying there breathing heavily and staring into the pink sky of the foreign planet.

She would be better able to hide herself in this form in case Unicron sent scouts to search for her even though she was able to send him through a wormhole and once again delay his journey to Earth. Some of his soldiers stayed behind and missed the wormhole hence her predicament now.

Orianna cried out again as she tried to move her leg, and looked down at it thanking Primus it was not broken, but very bruised.

She silently cursed the defeat she suffered. She almost had him, almost.

Yet, she knew even with her powers she was still half-human and could still be defeated from her enemy.

She did smile at the look on Unicron's face when he first realized who she was. The daughter of Optimus Prime, and a Prime herself. The product of a Cybertronian and a human from the planet Earth.

She would die before she would let Earth be attacked from the evil that still traveled through space, though she had her doubts if she would be able to do it. Besides, she made a promise…..a promise to her mother that she would return to Earth one day.

She wanted to cry, but fought the urge. She really wanted to see her mother and father again. She barely knew them, and had a mission that was assigned to her from the moment she was given life, but she really wanted to see them again.

Outer space was so lonely and cold, and she was getting frustrated at not being able to complete her mission, and return to the arms of her mother.

She processed the picture in her mind of Gabrielle Ryan, and Optimus Prime in holoform. She could not get the look of their faces out of her mind as she had departed Earth almost two years ago.

Orianna brought her knees to her chest despite the pain of her injuries, and pushed back her white-blonde hair as strays blew across her face in the wind. Her spark glowed brightly in her chest as she thought of them.

She took another deep breath, and sat there for a while she tried to figure out the extent of her injuries and the damage to her robotic and craft mode. In human form she was as organic as any creature in the universe, but she could transform at any time into a spacecraft and an alien robot.

She was also a healer. She still wondered why she healed the Decepticon Barricade sometimes, but something had strongly urged her too. She had sensed he would continue to play a part in her mother's life in the future despite what her father may have thought otherwise.

In the two years since she had been gone from Earth she had seen so many worlds destroyed by the evil Unicron, but she was able to use her powers of healing to give them hope again.

She had stopped sending signals to Optimus Prime on purpose, because she had no idea when she could or would return to Earth, and did not need to put her parents through anymore agony then they were already suffering from her departure.

Then a few months ago she became hot on the trail of Unicron, and they finally came face to face. Now, she lay here defeated, but her victory was she was able to delay him once more.

She was in organic human form, which meant she would start to feel what humans feel soon, and that would be hunger and thirst.

She was still a human, so she did not know what was safe for consumption on this planet. She began to scan the area, and found water nearby, and it was safe for her to consume.

Picking herself off the ground she limped over to the stream and scanned it again to make sure it was safe, and began to quench her thirst. She was in a lot of pain, and did not know how long it would take for her to heal. Another quick scan showed the injuries were minor, but still painful.

She sat and wondered if she should start sending signals to Earth again.

She was so exhausted that she would worry about it later. She scanned the area again and found no foreign threats, so she was safe for now.

She began to get comfortable for the time being and would worry about repairs on her body later. Right now, she needed to recharge, and rest.

Her eyes began to close when she heard footsteps in the distance. She froze and tried to scan again, but was coming up with nothing on her scanners.

She wondered if they had been damaged after all. She was too sore to move, and would have wait it out. Her spark began to pulsate in her chest, and she breathed heavily.

She knew she would have to become robotic mode again, and defend herself.

The trees began to part, and Orianna wanted to scream in fear, but couldn't for fear of attracting something more dangerous.

She was about to change back into robot mode when the trees parted before her and the figure in the white robe, long black hair, and glowing white-blue eyes appeared before her.

_Primus! _

In humanoid form no less. Orianna visibly relaxed as he observed her for a moment.

Orianna stood in awe of Primus, and then suddenly kneeled before him.

"I cannot express my regret enough that I was not able to complete my mission, but please give me another chance," Orianna said with her head bowed.

Primus looked over her with amusement, and Orianna frowned slightly.

"Are you saying that you were not successful?" He asked with a slight smile.

Orianna shook her head sadly. "I was able to throw him off course, but he will still reach Earth before I can get to him again," she answered with a catch in her voice.

"Stand child," Primus ordered gently.

Orianna did as was told, and stood facing the god of light, and the creator of her ancestry, well half of it.

"You have taken on a huge burden so soon after being given life. However, there is only so much you can do. I fear am the one responsible for that. You are powerful, Orianna, but you are not invincible. Besides, there has been a twist of fate that I did not anticipate," Primus explained.

Orianna raised her human eyebrow in question. "What is that?"

"Your mother and father need you on Earth. You shall return there and be reunited with them once more," Primus said awaiting her reaction.

Orianna could not hide her happiness at seeing them again.

Then Orianna thought of what Primus was saying and asked, "Are they alright?"

Primus nodded and said, "For now. I think you will be better served on Earth with the Prime and your human mother."

"There is an enemy you will need to assist with. Humans are a very young race, but a very violent one, and what they are doing is worrying me," Primus added.

Orianna nodded to her god. She was so excited she could barely speak.

"Heal yourself. You should be safe here for the time being," Primus said.

"I will. Thank you. I really an honored by your presence," Orianna said meaning every word.

Primus chuckled. "Your mother met me once."

Orianna's eyes widened in shock at his revelation. Her mother, a human, met their god?

"You look like her in human form. She is a strong, and brave woman. I know that you are eager to get to know her," he continued.

"Very much so, and my father," Orianna said.

"Your father is a great warrior, and a natural leader. Together with the human there was nothing that could have prevented them coming together. There is many who would disagree with me about the universe and your birth, but I have no doubts there is fate to it that can only bring good, and for that you have a destiny to fulfill."

"Unicron said I needed to be destroyed, because I have upset the workings of the universe. Is that true?" Orianna asked. She had been questioning it herself for a while.

"What is it you seek Orianna?" Primus asked.

Orianna thought for a moment. "I am so sorry, but I have been having my doubts about my existence, because I feel that I have upset the smooth cosmic flow of universe for being from two different worlds," Orianna said feeling relieved about the doubts she had been for a while, and finally being able to speak them.

"That is natural, my child. Remember, you are unique, and very special. If I felt that would happen in this vast universe, I would have not allowed it," Primus answered smiling to her.

Orianna lowered her head and said, "But I will never fit in on either world."

Primus looked around, and said gently, "Perhaps not, but it is up to you how you handle it. It will also be up to your mother and father how they handle it as well. It is time to return to Earth."

Orianna wanted to ask another question, but when she looked up, Primus was gone.

She stayed on the young planet for a little more time while she healed. She had so many questions, and not enough answers.

Yet, she looked forward to seeing Gabrielle and Optimus Prime again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Looks like I got a little confused about my chapter labeling in the last one. Oops, sorry for any confusion. _

_Anyway, I have something to reveal. Orianna is modeled after Daenerys Targaryen aka Khaleesi from A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones for all of you TV fans. Just to give you a visual of what she looks like in human mode. _

_Anyway, this story is jumping to an M rating after a few more chapters. I will put this disclaimer in future chapters before I jump it, just as a reminder. _

_**Back to Present Time….**_

Optimus and Gabby were having it out, and Barricade loved every moment of it.

Optimus Prime was refusing to accept that his mate had changed during the almost two years they were separated, and this whole thing was not over yet. Gabby was insisting she had to still survive and keep the funds coming, and Barricade had to agree with her.

She had not become a bad person, no, that was not Gabby at all, it was just that she had to do bad things to keep Lockwood, and the rest of the government in on those experiments off of her trail by way of her contacts. It was what it was, and Optimus needed to accept it until this all blew over. Then she promised to stop what she was doing, and Barricade believed her.

Gabby had one more favor to do in Albuquerque, New Mexico for one of her informants, and it was definitely something the honorable Optimus Prime would not approve of.

Optimus only saw his world in black and white, good and evil, and it drove Barricade crazy. Now, it was his mate who had gone from that black and white to many shades of gray. Barricade wanted to laugh out loud at the Prime for his frustration, but he would wait till the right moment to finally step in.

Gabrielle Ryan had been through human hell from the moment those humans had harvested her eggs from her reproductive system to having to lie, cheat, and steal to survive and keep off the grid. Among other things that Barricade never knew Gabby was capable of. If they found her, they would kill her on the spot. That already almost happened once.

The disappearance of her daughter was now another factor. Barricade knew deep down that Gabby could have gone without committing crimes to survive for how long she did, but he had another theory about it, and why she did it.

He had been processing it as he sat there and watched her as she argued with the Prime.

A black cloud has overtaken her heart. Look at what she had been through the last few years. It would change even a human saint. Her sanity, and everything else is being tested.

It wasn't greed or fear that now fueled her fire. No…..it was resentment…..pure seething resentment…..the kind that forms, due to poor treatment, due to the knowledge that she, is better than the treatment she has received, better than everyone who has somehow gotten the better of her all those times. From the time that she met them both to now. It wasn't that she was resenting the Transformers; it was the fact that she was resenting that her own people turned on her when she needed them the most. Right now she was a woman without a country, and Barricade came to the conclusion that she would never go back to who she once was, unless a certain sparkling came back from the cosmos. Even then he still thought that Gabby would be questionable, because she would do anything to keep Orianna safe. Anything…..

All in all, it was beautiful, but still horrifying when one thought about it long enough.

Gabrielle Ryan was sick of being stuck being a stepping-stone and doormat. She was no longer taking anyone's shit, and frankly, Barricade couldn't be more proud of her.

He sat there and chuckled quietly the Prime's horror of what Gabby was going to do.

…

"I cannot believe I am hearing this from you!" Optimus almost shouted, as they stayed overnight at the New Mexico border, but tried to keep his astonishment in check.

Optimus was in robot form and kneeling to Gabby as she paced back and forth in obvious frustration.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it," Gabby said as she finished her latest phone call from her throwaway cell phone.

Optimus couldn't even process what Gabby was going to do. He figured that all of this was all over now that Gabby and he were back together. She would not have to pull these jobs to be protected.

Optimus' eyes were glowing so brightly from being incredulous that he was bathing Gabby in a shade of blue.

He almost shot at Barricade as he heard him laughing in the background, but ignored him for now.

"Optimus, this does change everything, but I still have promises I need to keep. I have been kept safe for almost two years by doing these things, and this will be the last time," she explained trying to plead with him. "I can't just drop it. This is on the way anyway, and will only hold us up for another week until we meet with the other Autobots."

"Gabby you do realize what you're doing is hurting other humans right?" He asked trying to jar her that way.

She stood and shook her head in disbelief. "There are worse things I could have been doing, trust me on that."

"I don't understand this, couldn't they get someone else?" He asked trying to keep his patience. Boy, did he need holoform right now to shake some sense into her.

"They asked me, because I can cover my tracks and cover theirs," she answered. "Despite what you think, I am pretty good at it."

Finally, she stopped and angrily walked up to his faceplates.

"Optimus you are either with me or not. This is my last job. I was able to tell Mearing that I located you, she said to stop all jobs from her and she will let everyone else know. That's right; Mearing has been behind all this. How do you think some of these agencies get their funding? Taxpayers? Yeah right….."

Optimus' optics widened. He was always suspicious of the way all these governments got their funding. It was from people like Gabby. It didn't surprise him, but it was just another human disappointment.

Gabby softened a little and said to him, "I promise you, this will be my last job. These two guys pulled me out of a bind, and I was almost discovered, but they helped me. I owe them. Mearing knows about this, and she knows this is personal for me."

Optimus shook his head, but continued to kneel in front of his human mate. It broke his spark knowing she had to do all of the things she did to find him. He would carry that guilt forever.

He tried one more time, and tried to stop her, but she was not having any of it.

She stomped and said, "Optimus, I can't live off of your love alone. You want to stop Lockwood, well, your mate needs funds to do that."

_I can't live off of your love alone. _

Those words resounded through his processors and were like a laser to his gut, putting a hole in it.

Optimus knew defeat when it stared him in the faceplates. He could tell that Gabby was just as eager as him to get going, and he knew deep down that she wanted to defeat Lockwood just as much him, but she was still willing to take this risk.

It really hit him at that moment that his Gabby had changed, and it was not for the better. She was still in that now tough exterior, but it was different. She had always been strong and been a fighter, but this was not what he remembered, it was another part of her that he just didn't understand.

She was still human, and humans were wired different from his kind.

He kneeled a little closer to her and finally said, "I will watch and protect you, but I will not be part of this madness."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, but he had to still stand for what he believed in too. She bowed her head a little and nodded. "Ok," she whispered.

Finally, he heard Barricade transform. He knew what was coming, and knew he could not stop it.

"No worries, you have my full cooperation," he said sneering at Optimus.

Optimus had to walk away. He would not hear this conversation anymore, but listened anyway. He was finally reunited with his mate, and it was not going well. He heard her try to hide her tears as she spoke to him on her plans.

"We're going to steal a barrel? One lousy barrel? That's it?" Optimus almost smiled at Barricade's disappointment.

It was what was in the barrel that was another matter.

Gabby said something else, and Barricade answered.

"Thermite?" He asked.

Gabby shrugged. "That's the easy part."

"Of course it is," Barricade said.

…..

Gabby and Barricade staked out the storage facility for about three days before the big night came. Optimus cooperated, but still detested what they were doing.

He agreed to drive the perimeter and make their way to the meeting point from there.

Gabby and him hardly spoke the whole time, and he still couldn't believe he was agreeing to be part of this even it was just small.

Did she even realize what this chemical did to humans and the suffering it caused? He did research on the drug it created, and could not believe what he was seeing. It was terrifying.

Barricade was in holoform as he and Gabby made their way into the desert and closer to the facility.

Gabby jammed the signals of the alarm system through another of her contacts. She said the place had been robbed before, and they had upgraded their security. It would not turn off the security, but just play the same tape over and over again so they could move undetected.

Barricade was enjoying this too much, and Optimus hated that he was encouraging her.

One thing he COULD be grateful for is that Gabby made it clear to Barricade that they were not to put any human lives in danger. That was one thing she kept for what she had been through. As much as he was angry with humans, he could still see the best part of them in his mate.

She said there used to be one security guard, but now there were five, and it was Barricade's job to incapacitate them for the time being.

"No hurting them!" She emphasized.

Optimus was still riding the perimeter when he heard something that almost made his spark glow.

"_No matter what, I still love him. No matter what you think and what you want,"_ Gabby said to Barricade as they made their way to the fences, and Barricade disabled the electricity.

"He will never see things your way," Barricade warned her. "I do."

"No 'Cade, you will only see things your way," she answered as they landed on the ground inside the fence.

"Gabby…." Barricade began.

" I said no 'Cade….you need to accept that. Just like he needs to accept what I did to get back to him," she answered quieting him.

Optimus smiled inside vehicle mode. He knew Barricade was stewing over what Gabby just told him, but he would still doing anything for her, and try to convince her why Optimus was not good for her.

Optimus felt the first pang of guilt of being so hard on her.

_Anything for you…._

Optimus knew they were in as they continued to speak. The guards were now knocked out, but unhurt.

Barricade picked up the barrel easily, and they met with Optimus, and were on their way. It would be morning before they knew they were far enough for someone to come looking for them.

The way Gabby planned that theft was amazing. She covered everything, made her phone call on her throwaway phone, and smiled when she knew they were in the clear.

That night they drove to another remote part of the desert near Albuquerque, New Mexico.

There was a recreational vehicle for them. Optimus didn't want to raise suspicion so Gabby drove up to it in Barricade as a mustang, and Optimus stayed out of site over a hill they met at.

He scanned the area, but could find nothing out of the ordinary.

Optimus could not believe his optics as both men stepped out of the RV, and met with Gabby.

She greeted them both warmly. They were not only an odd couple, but also not what Optimus expected with what they did for money.

There was an older gentleman, and a younger one about in his early twenties.

The older one looked sickly, so Optimus was shocked when he scanned just him and found him to have lung cancer. He seemed to have about a year to live, if that.

Yet, he was not anything like the typical criminal you would see on the human television or movies. No, this guy was a man with a family and a career.

The younger guy was more like the profile. He admired Barricade in vehicle form as the older man examined the barrel with Gabby. The younger man would turn to Gabby and smile at what she was "driving." Optimus wanted to roll his optics as Barricade wanted to show off.

"**Stop,"** Optimus warned through the commlink.

"**This human has good taste,"** Barricade said chuckling. **"Too skittish, so I won't do anything.**

Optimus scanned the young human again, and realized he had a lighter substance in his system.

"**I don't care about skittish. I care that Gabby gets out of here without harm,"** Optimus answered.

"**Nah, these guys are cool with her,"** Barricade argued.

"**They are involved in one of the murderous businesses on this planet. Anything could set them off even the older man who is ill," **Optimus argued. He was getting annoyed with Barricade. **"See those bullet holes?"**

"**Fine,"** Barricade answered and signed off the commlink.

Gabby was then handed a brown bag with lots of money in it, and then said her goodbyes.

Optimus got ready to go, and met with her and Barricade after the men were back in their RV and doing what they needed to do.

After they reached the highway, they were on their way to meet with the Autobots. Gabby did not say much as she counted the money they paid her.

"This is it," Gabby said after a while.

Optimus sighed. There was so much they needed to do, so he and Gabby needed to work out their differences before then.

"I hope so," Optimus said.

Gabby took out her phone, broke it and threw it out of the window.

…..

_I wonder if anyone knows whom I paid homage to in this chapter. =) _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Enjoy! Thinks will start getting darker from here. Not sure when the jump to M rating, but soon. _

Gabby sat by as Optimus was being repaired by Ratchet. She mourned those they lost while in this battle, and the rest that hid in the Arizona desert were just frothing at the faceplates to finally take some action.

She was ecstatic to be reunited with the rest of the Autobots though her and Optimus were still having issues.

Barricade and Bumble Bee immediately began to shoot at each other when they found their hiding place, which they had to break up. Optimus did insist that they leave Barricade alone, and that he was the one who found Gabby.

"Stupid mech," Barricade growled spitting out energon after his fight with Bumble Bee, who in turn gave Barricade some rude human gestures he learned.

The Autobots had managed to find another underground abandoned bunker courtesy of Seymour Simmons to hide in until they all reunited. They did not dare expose themselves for fear of turning into the twins or Sideswipe.

Gabby finally went outside and sat for a while on a rock nearby as Ratchet finished up Optimus. She knew her and Optimus would have to talk again eventually, and work out their differences in opinion on her life, but she didn't feel like it now.

Deserae came out in holoform, and sat next to Gabby. Gabby had to admit she was grateful for the company.

Deserae dressed in her usual green and black, with her holoform chestnut hair flowing past her shoulders, and her green eyes having a slight glow over olive skin.

"They are trying to re-build your father along with the super weapon," Gabby commented waiting on Deserae's reaction.

Deserae sat still for a moment, and then shook her head. "I am not surprised. I always knew he would come back. He doesn't die so easily," she said. "But you know where my loyalty lies."

Gabby smiled and said, "I have no doubt."

Deserae sighed. "I wonder if Ironhide will feel the same."

Gabby turned to her and scoffed. "Of course he will. I have no doubt about that."

Deserae smiled slightly and nodded. She then turned to Gabby and Gabby knew what she was going to ask.

"I am not trying to pry, but I did see the tension between you and Prime," she said carefully.

It was Gabby's turn to sigh. "It was that obvious huh?"

"Well of course the mechs didn't notice….."

Gabby laughed. "Just like human men."

Deserae chuckled. "From what I hear, yes."

Gabby scoffed again and looked down at her feet for a moment trying to find the words.

"It's OK. However, I wasn't surprised Barricade showed up. I know he was searching for you too. He told me," Deserae said.

Gabby ran her fingers through her hair, and Deserae commented. "I like that color on you."

Gabby laughed again, and said, "Thanks."

Finally, after a few minutes Gabby spoke up. "Optimus does not understand the kind of life I have had to lead for the last couple of years. The constant running, hiding, and trying to elude the authorities. Hell, I was on a train when my picture was plastered all over the news. You do what you need to do to survive. I had help, but I didn't have you all to protect me either," Gabby explained.

Deserae nodded in understanding. "None of us are perfect. Look at me; I used to basically be a Decepticon even though my eyes say neutral. I kidnapped you for Prime's sake! I held you prisoner, and you would have been killed once Orianna was born," Deserae said with obvious regret in her voice.

Gabby's brown eyes softened towards her friend. "Yet in the end you knew the right thing to do, just like I did."

"I guess. Optimus is a Prime. You know this Gabby, but I understand where you are coming from. We could keep you safe, but we could not keep you safe from what you are which is an organic being," Deserae said. "You need to be sustained in ways that we don't need."

Gabby nodded almost furiously. "Thank you!"

"Hey, I know how it is," Deserae said smiling.

Deserae looked out into the desert to make sure there was no danger lurking around in the desert. The way the bunker was set up so that their energon readings would not be detected.

After a few moments Deserae said again. "You are still in serious danger Gabby…"

Deserae was shocked when Gabby suddenly stood and faced her friend with conviction as she pointed to her.

"Oh no Deserae. Let me explain something to you. It was a little piece of advice given to me by a friend," Gabby began. Deserae could clearly see that Gabby was getting flustered. She never meant to set her off, but she had a feeling Gabby had wanted to say this for a while.

Deserae looked over her human friend confused as Gabby stood there basically tightening her fist.

"No….that Gabby has ceased to exist. I am NOT in danger, Deserae…I am the danger…I am no longer the woman behind the door….no….no…

Gabby was about to finish when Optimus walked out in holoform, but did not let Gabby see him. He wanted to see what she would say.

Gabby shook her head furiously and was breathing heavily as Deserae sat there in shock.

"I am the one who knocks!" Gabby finally finished almost yelling into the desert wind.

Deserae had to process the pun that Gabby referenced.

She stood up and walked over to face Gabby. Deserae suddenly smiled widely as she understood the pun from her processors after a few seconds.

"Don't just be the one who knocks, be the one who shoots through the door," Deserae said.

Brown eyes of human met with green eyes of a femme, and both smiled knowingly.

Deserae sensed Optimus standing off in the distance, and began to walk away.

She walked by Optimus and turned to face him. "Enough said," she said to him, and then walked back inside to Ironhide waiting for her.

Gabby spotted Optimus in holoform as Deserae walked back into the bunker.

There he stood finally after two years of her waiting to feast her eyes on him again. Yet, there was so much tension between them that it seemed to be a waste.

He had a full dark beard, with the glowing blue eyes. His jacket red and his tshirt blue with muscles slightly bulging beneath the shirt and jacket. Blue jeans hugged his legs and hips, and brown cowboy boots finish off the form.

Gabby had to intake a breath at seeing him in this form again. There will always be her love for the mech, but she was always happy for the human form to present him as well.

It took everything in her power not to run into his arms after all this time, but she had no idea what was on his mind, and it was killing her.

"Everything working again huh?" She finally asked smiling slightly.

Optimus smiled back though it still did not reach his eyes. "New and improved. I just have to scan a hauler, and I should be back to normal," he answered in a guarded voice.

Gabby nodded looking down again, but did not move though it was hard.

"That's good," she said quietly.

"I was hoping you would have helped," Optimus said with obvious disappointment.

Gabby looked up, and wanted to start crying, but didn't. She didn't realize he had wanted her there. "I'm sorry. I wanted to….um….I don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I understand," he said still standing there not saying much more.

"I guess we should get with the others to make our plans, huh?" She asked.

Optimus looked around sadly. "Yes. The rest of the Autobots are waiting for us."

Gabby looked around again uncomfortably.

"I really want us to clear the air," he said.

"We will."

"Right now."

Gabby shook her head and said, "We have kept them waiting for a long time. It is not fair to keep them waiting again because of our differences," she said.

Optimus sighed. He was back in holoform and could not even touch his mate, because of both of their stubbornness. He also wanted to tell Gabby that he received a signal from Orianna. It was faint, but it was there. He didn't want to do it before the others found out. Her mother deserved to know first. He thought he heard that Orianna said she was on her way back to Earth, but he was not quite sure. He sent out a response, but heard nothing back yet. It gave him hope that they could put this all past them soon.

"I guess you're right," Optimus said not hiding his obvious annoyance.

Without another word, Gabby walked into the bunker and Optimus followed behind her.

He deactivated his holoform as the Transformers all transformed into robot mode and stood many feet tall above Gabby.

She had to catch her breath as she watched it. She would never get bored with seeing that, she thought smiling widely.

Ratchet brought up the map of the United States. The table was huge so Gabby had to be lifted by Optimus to face the others.

Barricade stood uncomfortably beside Deserae, and Gabby almost laughed with him being among the Autobots. She could also see Bee and Ironhide shooting him blue optic glares.

Gabby was let down from Optimus's hand and walked around the huge map marking the areas where the cyborgs were being manufactured.

"The super weapon that Dr. Lockwood talked about is not in New York where I was. He traveled to another location, and we think that it is in Kansas," Gabby said as she explained.

"Yet the drones or cyborgs as you say Gabby are everywhere," Ratchet said.

"Yes, that is correct. I only saw the drawing of the super weapon, but never physically," she said.

"What are these cyborg things? What is the super weapon?" Jazz asked confused.

"Their robotic entities made from synthetic material to resemble an organic being," Gabby explained. "The synthetic material is based on human DNA to make them look and act human. The only thing that differentiates them from an actual human is they eyes so they can be identified easily."

"So, they are playing God," Ratchet said.

"Or Primus, whatever your preference," Gabby finished.

"Some of that DNA that was used was mine, among other test subjects," Gabby said.

"Why you?" Ironhide asked.

"Simple really. Lockwood thinks I have some special genetic form in my DNA that allowed me to conceive Orianna from energon," Gabby explained again.

"Orianna is a Prime, and they are trying to replicate her with Gabby's genetics. That is why they harvested her human reproductive eggs. They have the mechanical part of the super weapon, but not the organic part to turn it part human like Orianna," Optimus finished. "Which is important to hide it in plain sight."

"So, if they're trying to make this super weapon. What do they need the cyborgs for?" Ironhide asked disgusted about what happened.

"To give it an army. Orianna may be a powerful Prime, but she is still able to be defeated. However, I know it is more than that. He also wants to completely replace any human military with these things, and Orianna's replica being the weapon they will fight Unicron with," Gabby said.

"Damn humans…Sorry Gabby," Ironhide said growling.

Gabby put up a hand. "None taken. I feel the same way."

"From what I last heard that all of my eggs failed to take effect, so another Orianna will not be created, at least that was what I heard. They are trying to find a new way, because that did not work," she said.

Ratched shrugged, but smiled through his faceplates. "We were never able to figure it out either, so what makes Lockwood think he can?"

Gabby and Optimus exchanged looks, but said nothing.

"Lockwood still thinks I have the secret to how Orianna was conceived, but he was never able to get it out of me no matter how many times I told him I didn't know. That is why I have been on the run. They dragged my name through the mud, and made me a wanted person, because I refuse to cooperate with their plans," Gabby said her voice catching at what they out her through.

Optimus and Gabby exchanged looks again as Gabby spoke. Optimus lowered his head a little in guilt, and Gabby wanted to comfort him, and tell him it was not his fault.

"So, why destroy us?" Barricade finally asked growling. He sometimes could not stand the connection that Gabby had with the Prime.

"Why don't we destroy you?" Ironhide asked.

Both mechs began to get their weapons ready when the rest of The Autobots stepped in.

Gabby knew she had to defend Barricade. He was still her friend despite what the rest of them thought.

"Please stop and leave him alone. They want to destroy you all, because they feel you are the cause of all this mess," she said.

Barricade smirked through his faceplates at Gabby's defense of him.

Ironhide grunted and Bee said something discernable, but both left Barricade alone after that.

"So, now what?"

"We destroy them all. It is really that simple," Optimus said. He then looked at Barricade. "Without hurting innocent humans."

Optimus then met eyes with Gabby no matter how much taller he was than her at the moment. "Lockwood is mine."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

**In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an Angel<br>Living in the garden of evil**

**-Lana Del Ray**

Optimus, Gabby, and Barricade left the rest of the group in the desert to meet with one of Gabby's suppliers and contacts.

Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots came up with a plan. They would hit the building in Los Angeles first, and then head to New York City.

They would not go and blow things up much to Ironhide's disappointment, but came up with another way to get rid of this powerful new race that Lockwood was creating. They would, however, destroy the main laboratories in Kansas where Gabby thought the super weapon was located.

It was a crazy plan. They all knew it, but without risking real human lives they had to take a chance.

The only thing that worried Optimus was they could only use humans in this plan, and that meant Gabby.

Gabby and him were still not over their issues, but Optimus did start to understand why she did what she did as they traveled around.

Gabby had contacted the man she took the barrel of the chemicals to, and had asked him for some advice. That was whom they were meeting with now.

Turns out Optimus' suspicions about the man were right. He was dying of cancer, and wanted to keep his family financially sound when he was gone, hence the drugs he made. He was also a chemist, and had at one time been a chemistry teacher.

He was protected from prosecutions because he provided intel to the governments, and he was going to expose some former partners for their roles in stealing from the government.

They met up in a mall back in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Optimus and Barricade insisted on accompanying Gabby to the meeting place.

The man actually looked a little better today, and he eyed the transformers that escorted her warily, then realization hit him about the two men with Gabrielle, and his goateed mouth dropped open in shock. Optimus had to admit that the man was more intelligent than most humans he ever met to identify them so easily.

"Are they who I think they are Gabby?" He asked leaning into the table looking around.

Gabby smiled slightly at his surprise. "Yes, and let's keep this as light as possible.

"Of course. I can die a happy man now," he said smiling widely at the transformers sitting across from in human form.

Gabby smiled wider this time. "Remember I told you I was searching for something?"

"Yes."

Gabby's eyes softened at Optimus as she side glanced him. "I found him."

Optimus looked down for a minute letting that settle on his processors, and he wanted to smile. He hadn't told her about Orianna yet. In fact, Orianna had sent a second message. This one was clearer, and she said she got his message and would be careful coming back.

He waiting for the night to fall and they were back in the desert so Gabby could hear it alone.

"How fast can you get me magnets? As in industrial size," Gabby said.

The man's blue eyes flashed in question, and he sat back taking a breath and rubbing his goatee.

"Should these guys be around those?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. I need them for what I need to do," she answered her brown eyes becoming determined.

"I know a guy who could provide them, but you will need juice for them. Is this placed in one spot or mobile?" He asked.

"Mobile, and powerful enough to destroy electronic equipment in a ten story building. So, I will need something big enough to hold everything," she answered.

The man scoffed, and shook his head. "A ten story building? That is asking a lot…."

"Money is not the problem," Gabby added.

"It's not the money. It's the power of it," The man said still thinking. "How long can you give me?"

"Not long. They are hot on our trail, and you know if I stay in one place long enough I will be exposed, and so will they," she said as her voice became faster.

"Gabby…..I don't know….."

Barricade scoffed and mumbled this was a waste of time, and Gabby shot him a look to shut up.

"Listen. I need everything untraceable, because the surrounding security is monstrous," she insisted.

The man's eyes narrowed at Barricade, and he adjusted in his seat still thoughtful.

He finally leaned in closer again as he eyed a doubtful Barricade. "Give me two days, and I will have an answer for you."

Gabby smiled and took a drink of her soda. "You got it. Like I said money is no problem."

Suddenly, the man smiled really wide again, and looked in between Optimus and Barricade. "I will take care of the monetary side."

The group sat back in surprise at his answer. Gabby couldn't hide her surprise at the man. He usually was very demanding of money even though him and Gabby trusted each other.

"Walt, come on, I have to pay you," she said incredulous as to what his intentions must be.

He laughed at her confusion. "No, Gabby. I do want one thing."

Gabby cocked her head in confusion, and Optimus could not wait for an answer.

"What is it that you want?" Optimus finally asked getting distrustful of this Walt human.

Walt sat back and took a sip of his soda and pointed to Barricade. "I want a ride in him, and I am not talking around the block either."

As the shock wore off, and Barricade began to curse in Cybertronian, and then Optimus could not help but start laughing. It was so simple, yet so beautiful at the same time.

…..

"**Yes, you will!"** Gabby said through the commlink as they made their way back to Arizona. Optimus had the speakers on so Gabby could hear Barricade too. He was whining the whole time.

She bought her latest throw a way phone and passed her information along to Walt, so he could contact her.

"**You are the only human I allow in my car,"** he continued to whine making Optimus annoyed.

"**The man is dying. He only has months to live,"** Gabby said. **"Besides, he is giving me a freebie, and you are going to do it."**

"**What if he croaks in me?" **Barricade asked in disgust.

Gabby sighed and sat back. Optimus was still in holoform, and the two exchanged looks of annoyance.

"**I am not some…carnival attraction as you humans put it,"** Barricade growled into the commlink.

"**You mean sideshow?"**

"**Whatever,"** he answered still disgusted.

Optimus finally had to step in. It would get Barricade out of their hair for a little while, that is why he was all for it. He usually did not like things like this either, but Gabby knew what she was doing.

Barricade would not leave Gabby's side, and that is another reason that Optimus could not get any alone time with her to tell her about Orianna. He was very close to throwing him off a cliff. The constant fighting between him and the Autobots was getting old, and he was really upset when Gabby was almost squished because of it the other day.

"**If you don't do this, I will let Ironhide and Bee loose on you,"** Optimus said.

Gabby's eyes widened, but she said nothing. She knew it had to come down to threats to get Barricade to cooperate.

The commlink was quiet for a moment making Gabby and Optimus exchange smiles. Optimus was happy they were at least doing that again. Though they still have not physically touched yet. That would come soon.

Optimus knew that Barricade was stewing. He was in front of them on the road, and he kept going over the traffic lines almost hitting other humans making Optimus angrier by the minute.

He often wondered why his sparkling insisted on bringing him back to life. He knew she had a reason, and he would find out when Orianna returned to Earth.

"**All right, but I do it for Gabby, Prime,"** Barricade said with a sneer. He just loved to throw that in Prime's face on a daily basis.

Optimus rolled his holoform eyes. **"I didn't expect anything else, Barricade." **

Gabby shook her head, and said, **"Thank you, 'Cade."**

"**Right,"** he said before signing off the commlink.

…

Dr. Richard Lockwood looked over the satellite images and of the three of them walking out of the mall in New Mexico.

"That is Optimus Prime alright," he said to one of his soldiers.

"Yes, it is sir," the soldier answered.

He dismissed the soldier and looked over the image again spotting the formally blonde, now brunette with shorter hair. He had been so close to getting her back when she had been with her mother.

He still insisted to his bosses that he could make the weapon they craved from her. He still needed her eggs, and her genetics.

He was already angry that he had failed once, and after working after Gabrielle Ryan being gone for two years, he thought he finally had a breakthrough the make the weapon they could use.

There was something in the energon that connected with her egg that allowed her conceive the child, but this time he thought he would have the answer with Optimus Prime.

From what he had read on the reports on Optimus Prime, he was thinking he would need the transformer leader after all.

He was called a Prime for a reason from what he had studied, and had gotten from the Autobots he had captured.

So, the answer had to be there. He had immediately put out an order to not kill the Prime on contact, and realized that he needed the alien. He was grateful that he was not successful the first time, and quickly realized his mistake.

He insisted that science was the answer to the child they had conceived, and if they were the only ones who could do it, then so be it.

They had met with a man who Lockwood did not know. The higher ups were still trying to prevent Mearing from stopping this project. She did finally catch the ear of a couple of senators. He also knew it was Mearing that was keeping Gabrielle Ryan one-step ahead of him. He smiled because after looking, he was able to locate her finally, and even better she was with the robot leader Optimus Prime again.

Yet, he knew that she was planning something, and had the full support of those on the inside. He would have to do some more negotiating to keep these guys on his side, and keep the Autobots coming out of the woodwork again.

He knew Mearing was trying to gain sympathy again for the Autobots and the rest of the alien species.

He had to work on that first. Besides, he wanted to know what Gabrielle Ryan and Optimus Prime were up to. He was surprised they met with a dying meth dealer. He could not figure out what they wanted with the guy yet.

He did have a hunch they would try to attack his facilities. It would be easier to just kill them all, but he needed Gabrielle Ryan and Optimus Prime alive.

He picked up his encrypted phone. First, he would deal with the senators who were being sympathetic with Charlotte Mearing.

He wanted Gabrielle Ryan back on the most wanted list that Mearing had managed to remove. He wanted her face plastered all over the news again. This would slow her down a little until he could figure out her plans.

…

Two days later Gabby received the phone call she needed as Optimus took her to a hotel to clean up. There were not facilities where the Autobots were hiding out, and Gabby was desperate for a shower.

She smiled as she hung up the phone, and Optimus was still outside watching over the area.

He was still in robotic mode, and she realized how much she needed him right now.

She almost laughed at the man who sold her the room. He made a comment that it was rare to see women truckers.

Trying to put other thoughts aside, she knew she needed to get cleaned up.

She took out the hair color she just purchased, and looked into the mirror.

She could only question how much longer till this was all over.

….

_A/N Hey all! Just a reminder I go to rated M next chapter, because things will start getting more explicit from here. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

_Just a quick note: Thank you all for the followings, reading, and reviews. It really means a lot to me. _

Gabby clutched the rosaries her mother gave her. They were her father's at one time. He was a good God-fearing man, and her mother was still religious.

It was not the symbolism of the rosaries that she hung onto; it was the memories of her father. She was never a religious person. She liked to think of it as more spiritual than follow something in particular. Although she prayed all the time.

She sat on the hotel bed and still held them close to her. It was part of her father that she still had physically with her.

She knew there was something after death. After she was shot, she had seen it, and remembered it. It was not she feared it anymore; it was that she wanted to avoid it for a long time.

A slight smile tugged at her lips. She wondered what God thought of her now. She wondered if those above approved that she had coupled with an alien. She still had deep thoughts of this. She wondered what they did do to upset the flow of the universe. She often wondered if Optimus Prime thought the same thing. She wondered if he ever knew what would come with mating with a human.

They were both deep thinkers that way.

The ironic thing was that they were not the only ones to do that. Sideswipe had been notorious for loving the human female, and Ratchet had been with her friend Maria plenty of times. However, one thing was different; Gabby and Optimus had produced offspring from it.

Gabby refused to believe that she ever did anything wrong with Orianna. No, in fact, she thought Orianna was the most beautiful thing she ever did with her life. No matter what the powers that be thought.

Gabby had taken the bible out of the drawer and paged through it. She did take some comfort in it, despite cursing whatever it was above them for her situation sometimes. She would never believe she was being punished for Orianna. Never.

Gabby's lips tugged again into a smile as a song came on the radio. It was fitting for what she thinking as she sat there and waited for Optimus to come back to the hotel room.

**Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good god, let me give you my life**

Gabby stood and brushed her newly colored hair, and was about to put it up in a bun to dry naturally for the night. She still had only a tank top and shorts on.

The door opened carefully, and Gabby handled her gun, but realized it was Optimus back in holoform.

"We are safe," he said as he eyed her up and down. She thought she heard a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her.

God, he was handsome in holoform, she thought. His knowledge, and his spirit, and his passion for his kind was something that most humans should admire. Gabby always would, she knew that much. It was always much more than looks.

Gabby nodded hesitantly. She began to work on her hair again.

"Don't….." she heard from behind her, and took in a deep breath. "Please….leave it down," he finished softly.

**If the heavens ever did speak  
>She's the last true mouthpiece<br>Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
>A fresh poison each week<strong>

**'We were born sick,' you heard them say it**

**My Church offers no absolutes.  
>She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'<br>The only heaven I'll be sent to  
>Is when I'm alone with you—<strong>

**I was born sick,  
>But I love it<br>Command me to be well  
>Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen.<strong>

_The only heaven I will be sent to is when I am with you…_

Gabby turned around fully, and suddenly the shorts dropped to the floor. Each held their stares as Optimus approached her; his blue t-shirt suddenly disappeared revealing a muscular chest with scars covering it. His blue eyes began to glow lighting up the room in their soft glow.

She could have sworn she heard the semi began to shake outside.

**In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
>Only then I am Human<br>Only then I am Clean**

His really warm hands were suddenly on her waist, and his lips met hers with a fervor that Gabby had almost forgotten about. His beard tickled her face, and was soft which never ceased to amaze her.

He only let go to pull off her tank top, and she was placed gently on the countertop as their lips met again.

Now that everything was quiet, with no more need to talk, watch, pay attention to anyone or anything right now. It was just she and Optimus, and Gabby could feel almost two years of fatigue washing away as Optimus continued to touch every part of her.

His hands cupped hers behind her, and he fastened them there tightly as his mouth moved down the rest of her body. Gabby could only feel his warm mouth pressed against her skin, and it felt so right. If loving this robot alien was wrong, then she never wanted to be right.

Her eyes were glazed over, and he smiled at her, and she smiled softly back. No words were needed.

**No Masters or Kings  
>When the Ritual begins<br>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**

Optimus had told her once that everything about him was in control. Over the Autobots, over his weapons, over his whole being. Yet, when he was with her, something inside of him always lost that control, and he never had any regrets for letting it go.

He let go of her hands, and put his warm hands under her buttocks. She was gently lifted off the counter and her legs wrapped around his mid-section. Their eyes never left their stare as he carried her easily over to the bed. Her arms around his neck to keep steady herself as he approached the bed.

Gabby fell back and made room for him as climbed on top of her. His blue glowing eyes interrupted the view she had of the ceiling, as she felt that familiar feeling inside of her.

**Take me to church  
>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies<br>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
>Offer me that deathless death<br>Good God, let me give you my life**

…

"I know you have to recharge soon," Gabby said as she traced her finger along Optimus' chest later on. Her head against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her.

Optimus shrugged. "I am just glad we have some time alone before we go forward with our plans."

"I think you really mean from Barricade," she teased.

Optimus scoffed. "That too. I really can't fault him though."

Gabby smiled. She knew Optimus and Barricade would never agree on anything except her.

Gabby could hear he was getting tired. Being in holoform for a long time always exhausted him.

Optimus looked down and Gabby adjusted so she could see him.

"I owe you an apology," he suddenly said.

Gabby furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?"

Optimus turned and his eyes faced the ceiling.

"I did not understand what and why you were doing what you were doing, and now I am starting to realize that you did it to survive. You were right; you can't live off my love alone. I sometimes forget that you are an organic being," he explained with true regret in his eyes.

Gabby looked down and back up at his slightly glowing eyes.

"No ones going to take my soul away, and believe me I have fought to keep it. I know what I was doing was wrong too, but yes, I had to, and have to continue. If I could live off your love, I always would," she answered.

She sat up slightly. "I have done many bad things since we were separated. Things that I would have never even thought of a few years ago, and I would have been the first to be vocal about imprisoning that person, but now I see things differently."

Optimus smiled a little. "As do I."

"I did it for you, and for Orianna," she finally said. "However, I will never let Orianna lose her innocence over what my species does."

Optimus smiled again, and Gabby scrunched her eyebrows in question.

"Get dressed," he said suddenly rising out of the bed.

Gabby only had to blink and the clothes were back on him.

She looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told.

He took her hand, and they headed out the semi, which sat there quietly in the parking lot of the hotel.

Optimus suddenly disappeared and the door opened. Gabby got into the driver's seat.

"Are we going somewhere?" Gabby asked.

"No, just listen," Optimus said through the speakers.

Gabby strained her ears so she could hear whatever it was he wanted her to hear.

Gabby's eyes widened, and immediately began to fill with tears.

The voice was unmistakable. She would never forget it's sound for as long she lived.

"Father…I am close to….the galaxy…I should be back soon…"

Gabby's hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back the sobs. She could not stop the tears from falling over her cheeks.

"Tell mother…..I…..am on….my way…..home"

Gabby shook so badly that she had to hold onto the steering wheel to steady herself, and her emotions.

"Orianna…." she whispered in between sobs.

Gabby was suddenly pulled into strong arms and cried into Optimus' shirt.

"I was so close to giving up." Gabby muttered into his shirt.

"As was I, but I know neither of us ever lost hope," he said quietly.

Gabby suddenly sat up straight and said, "She will be in danger when she comes back."

"I have warned her already. She did answer and say to let her know when the time comes. She is so close, Gabby," Optimus said with a catch in his voice.

The couple held each other for a long time as Gabby let the news that her daughter was still alive and coming back to Earth just like she wished and prayed for on so many occasions.

They headed back into the hotel room to settle in for the night. Optimus insisted that he could holoform for a little longer, because he just wanted to be next to Gabby.

Gabby picked up her father's rosaries and clutched them against her chest, and smiled through tears as she said a silent thank you to her father.

They sat there quiet for a moment when Gabby's cell phone rang.

"Yes?" She answered in a raspy voice.

Optimus watched Gabby's emotions change as she listened to the information coming through the phone from the man they met the other day.

Gabby's face dropped for a second and she took a deep breath.

"Tell them to keep the supplies on hand. We have to come up with a Plan B, and tell Barricade to stay there with you. We will meet you there," she said.

She hung up and put her head in between her legs and kept taking deep breaths.

Optimus sat back down beside her. He could have easily heard the conversation, but wanted to hear it from her.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

Gabby rubbed her temples and turned to him.

"They have everything for us, but the vehicle to transport it in. They can't get an untraceable trailer in time before they are caught," she said in thought.

"They have everything else?" He asked.

"Everything else is ready to go, and all I have to do is test it, but nothing for transport," she said. "We may have to come up with another plan."

Optimus sat there for a moment and thought. It was true. Lockwood needed to be taken down.

"Well, there is only one other choice," he began and looked up to Primus for guidance, because he knew Gabby's reaction.

"What?"

"I will have to be the transport," he answered.

The reaction he received was everything he was expecting.

…..

A/N Note. Credit to Hozier for "Take Me to Church."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

"Gabby we have protection against magnetic fields," Optimus said to Gabby as they rode to the old junkyard where they were meeting Walt and his contacts. Ratchet was coming with them to assess the situation and they needed the help. The rest of the Autobots were riding around the perimeter to protect the plans they had.

"I know, but you may get trapped, and what happens if we are attacked?" She asked trying to make sense of Optimus volunteering the trailer.

They had the trailer hidden in the bunker in Arizona with the other Autobots.

"You said the power of the magnets should not last more than a few minutes, then I can let go, and we can make our escape," he said through the speakers.

Gabby thought for a moment. "I don't know. I know you would have it under control, but I can worry right?"

"My matrix is well protected, and we already have ways to stop us from being damaged internally from magnetic fields, now the outside, yes I will be trapped, but as long it is disabled we will be fine," he answer appreciating her concern.

"Besides, do you think it makes me feel any better that you are putting yourself in danger to carry out this mission?" He asked.

Gabby raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Touché."

Optimus laughed through the speakers.

They arrived at the old car graveyard just outside of Phoenix, Arizona. Gabby's contact Walt waited for her with two other men, older, and obviously the owner, and his helper.

Gabby made sure Walt warned them that she was with the Transformers, and had Barricade go into robotic mode. The two men were paid off about seeing the robots, and to keep their mouths shut.

Barricade approached Gabby and whined, "He made me drive, transform, drive some more, and do stunts."

Gabby raised an eyebrow in question about Barricade's complaining.

He looked around while the others transformed into robotic mode.

"I have to say though I did it for you, and it was not completely terrible. The man is smart, and a pleasant human. I think after this is over, I will stay with him till he passes on," Barricade said sincerely. "Right now. My first priority is to get rid of the human who wants to see us all dead."

Gabby was taken aback by Barricade's admission, and very happy about it. He actually could see someone besides her, and relate to a human.

"Well OK then. That makes me happy that you and Walt connected," she said smiling.

"He is what you humans call a badass, and I like it," he said before walking away. "He would have made a perfect Decepticon."

She had to agree.

Gabby maneuvered past many metal legs, and all of them careful not to step on her. Optimus was always very watchful of that.

Ratchet and Gabby then went over the trailer and measured everything, took notes, inspected the equipment, made their plan.

Then they would have to test it. Gabby was able to acquire a laptop that she would destroy in testing.

Optimus and Ratchet then installed all equipment.

"Do you think this will work?" Walt asked Gabby.

"Well, we'll know when you lift me ten stories," she answered.

"Gabby, you are messing with powerful government entities. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Gabby turned to him and said, "Do you know what they did to me, and these guys?"

"No, because you never told me," he answered.

"Well, if you knew it would be worse than what you are doing now to protect your family," she commented.

She turned to Walt and faced him. "Do you want to know the truth?"

Walt nodded waiting for her response.

"The big guy and I have a child, and I will do anything to protect her."

Walt looked skeptical. "Wait…you have a child? With him? How?"

Gabby smiled. "Walt, there are just some things science can't answer, and from an engineer to a chemist that is saying a lot."

"What I want to know is how did you not die?" He asked.

"That is another mystery. One that may never be solved," she answered.

Walt could only shake his head in amazement. "Where is this child?"

"She took off into outer space. There are more enemies coming and she was trying to defeat them. However, she is on her way back now," Gabby answered taking more notes as Ratchet told her what was going on.

"This is crazy!"

"So are alien robots, but here we are," she said giving him a side-glance.

Walt nodded in understanding, but said nothing more.

Gabby had come to view him as a friend, and she could see he was getting worse and worse. He was no longer accepting treatment for his cancer, and had six months, if that.

When Optimus and Ratchet were finally done, Gabby and Ratchet inspected the trailer.

"So, the trailer will open, and each magnet will be shot to each story of the building with these hooks to secure them," Ratchet explained.

Gabby nodded and continued her notes.

"How long do you think we have till they are fully charged?" Gabby asked.

"Well, we are about to see aren't we?" Ratchet answered.

Barricade was getting annoyed at the plans again. "Ah! I don't understand why we just don't blow up the building. It would make it so much easier."

He turned and looked at Optimus with his optics flashing red. "Prime, you need a good kick in the aft. You are putting your life on the line for a few humans."

Optimus looked at Barricade and his optics narrowed. "This is more than that, Barricade."

Gabby walked in between the two taking a chance on getting stepped on.

"Barricade. That building is designed to withstand a small nuclear explosion, so your weapons are useless," Gabby explained looking up at him. "However, even with the reinforced steel a magnetic field can destroy most pertinent information on the robots and Orianna."

Optimus looked down at Gabby careful to keep her in his sight range.

"If you had taken a moment to ask, and find out we did make a plan B," Optimus said sharply.

"What is the plan B?" Barricade asked.

Optimus smirked through his faceplates. "We infiltrate, and then bomb it."

….

Optimus and Ratchet insisted on staying while the magnet was tested.

The guys who ran the junkyard could only build a quick seven-story structure to accommodate their testing. Gabby didn't like it, but it would have to do.

Gabby held the control unit, as she was then lifted ten stories into the air by a crane.

Gabby always hated heights, but she tried to ignore it, and tried to put up a brave face as the crane lifted her in a small metal box.

Optimus and Ratchet braced themselves while Barricade kept the perimeter secure with the Autobots so he would not get caught in the magnetic field.

She clicked the button on the radio. "Ready?"

Walt answered and said, "We are ready to go. Remember the button on the left will shoot the hooks with the magnets, and once they are attached to the building start with the button on the right to activate them, and then activate the field slowly."

"Alright, here we go," Gabby answered.

She turned on the laptop, and made it boot up. Holding that in on her arm, she hit the button the left, the hooks began to shoot the magnets into the air.

It took a lot of power to make the magnets shoot many feet into the air, since they were almost bigger than her.

Gabby prayed as each one shot through the cannon, and first was the highest story, then the next, and the next.

Gabby frowned as the fourth story one missed, and fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Walt yelled into the radio.

The third story missed, but the rest of them hit their targets. They would need to do a little tweaking, but overall the hooks attacked to the makeshift structure.

"Ready?" Walt asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Pressing the button the right, Gabby began to turn the dial slowly. Gabby could see Ratchet and Optimus start to try to resist the pull of the magnets as she gave them more strength.

She turned the knob again, and this time Optimus lost his footing, but waived for her to keep going.

Gabby looked down at the laptop, and it was still working.

She had it about halfway, and still the laptop did not budge.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob to three quarters.

Ratchet and Optimus cried out as they were now solidly attached to the structure.

Gabby almost cried out in glee as the laptop home screen began to flicker with other colors. Then as she turned the knob a tiny bit more, the screen went completely blank. In fact, after it did that, it was pulled from her hands and crashed against the metal cage she was in. The cage began to sway sideways, and she began to sweat with fear. She could have sworn she heard cracking at the crane began to move to the magnetic field.

Shaking she turned down the knob, and finally hit off making the magnets, both Autobots, and other metal pieces come crashing to the ground.

The laptop fell to her feet. She fell against the cage as it continued to sway, and she tried to steady it.

Optimus immediately rose, and yelled, "Get her down!"

The helper in the crane lowered Gabby enough, and Optimus waited for Gabby to jump into his waiting metal hand.

"Did it work?" He asked.

Gabby was breathing heavily from relief as she sat in his hand. She smiled up at him. "It worked."

Relieved Optimus put her on the ground, and they cheered for their success.

Optimus called the rest of the Autobots, and they arrived curious as to what happened.

"So, this should destroy everything in that building?" Deserae asked.

"All I am worried about is his experiments, but yes, this should do it. This is years worth of work on the cyborgs, and we need to stop them," Gabby explained.

"Can't we do this with a hacker?" Ironhide asked.

Gabby shook her head. "No, because everything I tried is behind an impenetrable firewall, and he has back up after back up. This will take care of almost everything."

Ironhide left it alone after that.

"This will make the cyborgs incapacitated as well," Optimus added.

Gabby said her goodbyes, and they were on their way to Los Angeles not soon after.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

It had taken the Autobots and Gabby another week to plan out the attack on one of Lockwood's facilities. Bumble Bee went and scanned the area, and determined that there was a small army of humans and cyborgs within the facilities. At night, the number did decrease with humans, but not the cyborgs.

They had a plan that if the magnets did not work, they would storm the facility and destroy as much as they could.

However, Optimus was having his doubts. He would rather go straight for the super weapon they were creating, but knew they had to take one thing at a time.

Gabby had her friend Walt install an automatic kill switch on the magnets in case something went wrong.

Mearing was in contact with them, and heard from an informant that Lockwood was onto them, and to make it quick.

They determined for the magnets to work, and get out of there without injury could take up to ten minutes, which was a long time.

The building was gated, but there were no guards at the booth at night. However, there were armed cyborgs around the area unseen.

They would have to work fast.

"**Do not be afraid to take them out. They are not human, and remember the yellow eyes,"** Gabby told the rest of the Autobots and Barricade over the commlink.

"**Bee counted about five humans there at night,"** Optimus said. **"Please scan them first before shooting."**

Gabby ducked as Optimus drove right through the gate without so much as a grimace.

The plan was she would begin to charge the magnets before Optimus could stop.

She began to turn the dial on the power source.

Optimus grunted a little as they began to charge, and Optimus struggled to stay straight as he drove. She stayed down beneath the dashboard as shots began to ring out around them.

Gabby was getting impatient, but she knew it would take a moment for the magnets to charge.

She turned them up more as Optimus stopped at the side of the ten-story building.

He grunted again as a flood of bullets began piercing his hauler.

"Keep going!" He said, and Gabby upped the power again.

She was about half way there when she yelled. "Now!"

Optimus was not only getting hit with bullets, but he was now incapacitated from the magnets.

He was able to release the trailer. Gabby looked out of the window to make sure the trailer had opened. The Autobots were being drawn to the magnetic field, and trying to fight at the same time.

The air cannons were ready to fire.

"Gabby, I can't fire the cannons. You will have to do it manually," Optimus said through the speakers.

Gabby turned up the power once more, and Optimus began to sway.

She then heard the bangs as the cyborgs began to be overwhelmed with the magnet, and we now stuck to the magnets.

Shit! She thought. She hadn't expected that.

Gabby had to do something.

She got out of the semi much to Optimus' protests, and began to shoot the cyborgs as they came towards her with her pistol.

There were now five stuck to the magnets, and she needed to turn the power down to get them off, and then turn it up again.

She turned the knob, and the magnet field lowered.

The cyborgs began to drop off.

"Shoot them now Optimus!" She yelled.

One by one the cannons fired as each magnet hit the building of each floor.

Gabby smiled as the first five hit the upper floors. Then two more, and then one missed, but the rest were successful.

"Now Gabby!"

She then turned up the power, and she could hear the power of the magnetic field begin to take effect as the metal began making noises, and crashing all over the place.

She turned as metal twisted behind her, and Optimus was now solidly against the building.

The power was now almost full, and she needed just a moment more.

She grabbed the Ipad she purchased and looked down on it. The screen began to flicker. There were cyborgs now stuck to the building along with Optimus.

"Almost there!" She yelled.

The building began to sway, and as the metal was now starting to twist to the power of the magnets.

Gabby could only watch in fascination. She had never seen something so powerful before, beside the Autobots, and her daughter.

She smiled again. Even if Lockwood was coming for them now, they could not approach because of the magnetic field.

She looked down at the Ipad and it had flickered off. She would wait one more minute. She could see the cyborgs now starting to convulse as they were too the victims of the magnetic field.

They did not have the protection the Autobots had.

She spotted the humans in the building running out and away from the scene.

Finally, she hit the kill switch, and Optimus was free again.

He groaned a little, but said, "Let's get out of here."

Gabby then turned, and spotted something not too far in the air.

The rocket came so fast, that she did not have time to react.

The building exploded at the top, and she knew she was a goner.

She did have time to even move as the concrete and debris came at her faster than she could blink.

She knew she had heard Optimus shout her name, and closed her eyes. She prayed for the concrete to take her fast, when she was grabbed from behind, and flung out of the way of the falling debris.

She was paralyzed as the metal hand continued to hold her, and she was pushed into a seat as the metal began to transform into vehicle mode again.

Gabby couldn't move, and couldn't breathe for a moment as the shock of what happened finally started to wear off. She was still grasping the control panel for the magnets as Barricade settled her into the seat, and they began to take off.

"We're under attack!" He yelled as the fighter jets flew above them.

"Optimus!" She screamed and tried to turn around to look where he was.

"Gabby! Put your head down!" Barricade growled through the speaker.

Gabby heard his guns discharge and she had to cover her ears.

The helicopters and the armed vehicles had come out of nowhere.

Gabby screamed a little as a rocket went off near them, and Barricade lurched across the road.

"How many?" She asked.

"I am seeing five flying machines, and ten vehicles," Barricade answered.

"Where are the others?"

"Right behind me!"

Gabby was relieved. Optimus had to be behind them, but because of his size he could be slower than the others sometimes.

Barricade continued to shoot his cannons into the air. The Autobots were covering him because they knew he had Gabby in the vehicle with him.

Gabby took a look behind her as Barricade made his way to the highway.

She could make out a few of the Autobots, but she was not seeing Optimus.

Where was he?

She began to get worried.

"'Cade, get Optimus on the commlink. I don't see him," she said desperately.

Barricade moved out of the way of another rocket, and gave a disgusted sound.

"I am a little busy, Gabby," he said.

"Please!" She asked desperately.

After a moment, Barricade came back through the speakers.

"Gabby, he is not answering, and the others are trying to get a hold of him. His last order was to run," Barricade said.

Gabby exhaled loudly, but knew she could do nothing right now.

"We have to go back for him!" She yelled.

"No Gabby-"

"Yes!"

"No way! He ordered us to run, and protect you. That is what I am doing," he said.

Gabby finally got out her pistol, and aimed it into the floor and knew where his spark was.

"Do it," she said in a low voice.

"Gabby…..are you…insane?" Barricade asked incredulous that she would take these measures.

"I am close enough to penetrate your spark, 'Cade," she said.

"Gabby….I took his orders…"

The first shot went through the floor, and barely missed his spark. The sound of the gun reverberated through the vehicle making him vibrate for a moment.

Barricade knew right then that Gabby was serious, and she would not hesitate to shoot him if he didn't cooperate with her.

He could try to grab the gun, but her finger was right on the trigger. It would pierce his spark before he could grab it. Humans were too unpredictable. He remembered that she mentioned the bullets she used were too take out the cyborgs, so that meant it could take him out as well.

"Tell the others we are going back," she said.

Barricade cursed in Cybertronian. He got onto the commlink and asked one more time if Optimus was behind them.

"**He ordered us to run, and that is all I know,"** Ratchet answered.

"**Well, we're going back,"** Barricade answered in disgust as Gabby continued to point the gun at his spark.

"**We need to follow orders or risk our lives,"** Ironhide argued.

With a look of determination Gabby looked at the speakers. "**We are going back with or without you."**

Bee said something discernable, and finally they were able to shake off their enemy.

All of the Autobots turned around and Deserae came through the commlink and asked, "**Are you sure you want to do this Gabby?"**

"**Yes."**

Gabby surmised they were about twenty miles outside of the city now, and they should be back within minutes.

"I am wondering why they are still not coming after us," she said looking around as they went back into Los Angeles.

"We defeated them right? By the time they got reinforcements…."

"No! I don't believe that. Lockwood has lots of reinforcements," she said cutting him off.

"Tell the others that you and I go alone, and they can stay around a perimeter," she ordered.

"Yes, human," Barricade said stubbornly, but let the others know.

Gabby rolled her eyes at the comment.

They approached the city, and Gabby spotted the fire in the distance.

Barricade approached the area slowly. Dozens of police cars and fire trucks were in the area as they fought to put the fire out.

"Gabby, they are going to detect me," Barricade said lowly.

"Wait here," she said exiting the car.

Before Barricade could protest she ran down the street and hid behind the other buildings as more police and fire trucks drove by.

She passed a few pedestrians looking to see the fire that began.

She faded into the crowd that gathered, and looked around trying to get a view of the building.

She placed her hand on her gun, and kept her head down. Feeling a little more confident she moved to the other side, and spotted Optimus' trailer.

Frantically, she took a chance and began to push her way to through the crowd and around the building.

She heard police officers barking orders, and the spotlight of an armed helicopter hit her for just a second making her freeze.

When the spotlight moved on, she spotted more armored vehicles approaching. She would have to move soon.

She began to get more and more frantic. She could not spot Optimus anywhere and he was hard to miss.

She finally jumped back into a waiting Barricade, and cried out in frustration.

Where was he?

"Was he there?" Barricade asked.

"No, he wasn't."

"Gabby, we have to go. The rest of the Autobots are searching for him now," he said.

Gabby nodded in defeat. She persuaded Barricade and the others to keep trying to contact him. There was no way, if he was injured, that they could move him that fast in vehicle or robotic mode.

He must have taken off on his own, and something happened from there.

"**We'll find him,"** Ironhide said through the commlink.

She never expected this to happen. How does a massive robotic organism just disappear into thin air with all of Lockwood's forces around?

"If they took him, there is only one place, and I have no idea it's exact location," Gabby finally said after a few minutes.

"We'll have to find out," Barricade said.

Gabby sat back for a minute, and tried to think.

"'Cade, I need to find a place to buy a phone," she said.

"Alright, let's get far away from here first," he answered.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Wow, I can't believe I am on Chapter 16 already! _

_I do not own anything from Transformers. _

Optimus disabled his commlink as they loaded him into the hauler. He was injured, but it was on purpose.

"_I hate for us to be separated again," Gabby said fighting tears on their last night together. _

_Optimus took her hands in his holoform ones, and said, "We have to infiltrate the main base where this super weapon is, and I can find out what it is, and destroy it. You and I both know taking out the technology is not enough."_

"_I will have to try to come back for you, to make it look good," she said softly. _

"_I know, and you will make it look good," he said smiling at her. _

"_I hate this, but I know we have to do it," Gabby said sadly. _

"_I do too, but I will gladly take the focus off you for a while, and the rest of the Autobots. Once I give the signal, come and get me," he said. _

"_What if it doesn't work and Lockwood doesn't want you, and just tries to destroy you?" Gabby asked shaking her head in doubt. _

"_I have a feeling he will try to get something out of me," Optimus answered as he held his human mate. _

"_You know I will be there when you're ready," Gabby said smiling through tears that ran down her cheeks. _

_Optimus reached into the semi and took out a small radio device. _

"_This will help you communicate with Orianna if she tries me again. I had Ratchet make it, so you can talk to her if something happened to me," he said. _

_Gabby sobbed slightly. "Where do you think she is now?"_

_Optimus looked up into the night sky. "She was still traveling slower than light, but she may have sped up. It could be any day or week now Earth time."_

"_I can't wait," Gabby said with a whisper cradling the radio. _

_Gabby reached into her pocket, and put her father's rosaries into Optimus' hands. _

"_Gabby, I can't take these," he said scrunching his eyebrows at her in confusion. _

_Gabby smiled. "They kept me safe for a long time, and I want you to take them to do the same. I know we are from different worlds, but it's the same concept."_

_Optimus Prime smiled again, and put them in a safe place. _

"_It's almost time," he said. _

"_I meet with Lennox in two days after this. Then I am coming for you," she said with conviction. _

"_I know you will," he said. _

Optimus kept himself in an almost stasis like state as he was carried somewhere in the back of the hauler.

His optics were half closed, but he could still sense things around him.

He was right Lockwood wanted him alive.

He hated keeping secrets from the rest of the Autobots, but him and Gabby both knew that if they didn't keep their plan a secret something might have went wrong.

He would make it up to them later once this was over.

The humans were able to develop material that would hold the Autobots and Decepticons prisoner.

It was from the Decepticons technology that the humans had been studying, and Optimus knew he would never be able to get it back from them.

He wished there was some way they could leave the planet and all of this behind them once and for all, but had an obligation here, and that was the mother of his sparkling.

Unless he found a compatible planet nearby Gabby would never survive more than weeks in space, if that.

He still wanted to give humans a chance. He wanted to see the good in them, but that line was becoming very thin.

He hoped after this was destroyed he could try to negotiate some kind of peace with the humans to leave them alone once and for all.

However, he had no idea if Orianna was able to defeat Unicron. He could not get a good enough answer out of her.

Now, he had to wait again for it.

No matter how he felt about the rest of the humans there were other life forms on this planet that needed protection, and that included his family.

Optimus Prime swore to protect this planet from the dangers in space, and that would never stop.

He chanced lighting up an optic and looking around. Gabby had been right there were more cyborgs than previously thought.

He had to grudgingly admire their technology. Besides, the yellow eyes they truly looked like any other human.

He knew the eyes were on purpose, but it was a marvel to see this species come so far.

Richard Lockwood knew how to play with human genetics to bring metal and organic material together. That is why he had to see their so-called super weapon. If it was something like Orianna then they could be in for a fight for their lives.

He didn't dare scan the area for fear of being discovered, but he knew they were heading east. His sensors picked up the familiar scent of farmlands.

Then they turned off the main roads, and it became bumpy for a while.

Finally, they stopped, and Optimus heard something like a huge metal door opening.

He heard the whispers from the humans that they were there. Wherever there was, because he had to keep the injuries prevalent so he could get a signal out later.

He surprised at how much they descended into some kind of tunnel. The noises became loud enough to hurt even his processors.

He was then wheeled out of the hauler, and the chains were tightened on him.

He dared a look again, and could only see a huge warehouse like structure above him. It had to be almost hundred feet tall. It was tall enough to fit the Autobots comfortably as a home if they had to hide again.

He surmised that they must have descended about a mile below ground, and the structure opened up underneath.

He quieted again as he was moved to the ground by the chains holding him by human vehicles.

He tried not to grunt and get angry by the way they were dragging him around.

He was then placed on a huge gurney, and still not dare to activate his optics.

He could hear movement from all kinds of entities around him. Humans speaking into loudspeakers, all kinds of whispering and talking going on around him in every place his active sensors could pick up.

His hands and feet were chained by the cyborgs.

He lay there for a long time just waiting to see what would happen, even though he wanted to rise and shoot everything in sight.

He knew he had to be patient, and he knew that he could count on Gabby and the other Autobots to come through for him.

Finally, he heard footsteps on the metal stairs that came up to the gurney.

"You can activate now Optimus. I know you're not that injured," the familiar human voice said.

Optimus growled slightly, but his optics lit up, and he turned to see Lockwood smiling at him.

"You knew I wouldn't destroy you didn't you?" Lockwood asked with a smirk.

"If it keeps Gabby safe, then I gladly did this for her," he answered in a low voice.

"I realized I made a mistake by trying to destroy the first time around, but now I have you, and that is a good thing," he said with a smile. "As far as Gabby is concerned, she can't hide forever. She will come for you, then I will have you both."

"That won't happen," Optimus answered trying to control his anger.

"Well, right now, I don't know how much time I have before your human lover and the others try to attack, so I need something from you," Lockwood said.

"What?"

"Tell me how the child was made," Lockwood said leaning close to Optimus' faceplates.

Optimus almost laughed. "That is what humans call private isn't it?"

"You know what I mean," Lockwood answered angrily.

"I think Gabby already told you that we don't know," Optimus answered. "Even if I did know, then do you think I would pass on that information?"

"Maybe you are lying and then maybe you're not, but I am going to try something," Lockwood said.

"Try what?"

"You called yourself a Prime. That means that you are the most powerful out of the aliens, right?"

Optimus didn't answer, and just turned slightly away from Lockwood.

"I could find no abnormalities in Gabby's genes to recreate what you both did, so I am going to try something else," he explained smiling, as Prime did not answer.

"What are you going to do?"

Lockwood paced the gurney a little, and thought for a moment.

"Well, what I am thinking of doing is completely draining your energon, and combining it with Gabby's leftover eggs, and see what happens," Lockwood explained.

"Then what?" Optimus was trying to control his anger. He had to or he would die.

"Then, if life happens I will take your matrix, and place it in that," Lockwood said pointing off in the distance.

Optimus looked to his right, and was shocked by what he was seeing.

On the other side of the bunker a carbon copy of Orianna in robotic mode stood quietly surrounded by human machinery, and scaffolding. However, Orianna was not as big as her clone.

The optics were completely dark, but he knew it was would be ready to activate if what Lockwood said is true.

Optimus knew it had to be destroyed.

He turned to the Doctor. "Why are you doing this?"

Lockwood raised his arms and looked around proudly.

"You said it yourself Optimus, we are all still in danger from your species. I had to do something to save my planet, because frankly, you are not doing the best job," he answered.

"You have no idea, what you are doing. If Unicron finds out about this, he will surely destroy you all," Optimus answered.

"So, your child was unsuccessful then?" Lockwood asked with a raised eyebrow.

Again, Optimus did not answer.

"It is not about that. There are things in this universe that should not be replicated, and my sparkling is one of them," Optimus said trying to talk some sense into this human.

Optimus shook his head a little in disgust.

"Optimus Prime, you chose to take a human lover, and she chose to take you. When you consummated that you made something that every scientist in this world envied, and we know there is a way to recreate that with or without you or Gabrielle," Lockwood said.

"Do you want me to say that I regret my decision?"

"Not at all. It is only fitting that living on this planet that would happen eventually. However, the consequences of what you both did is coming to destroy Earth," Lockwood said. "We may envy what you Gabrielle were able to do, but not without some blowback from it."

"Even without my sparkling, Unicron would come here to destroy humanity anyway. Cybertron is destroyed, and this planet was selected to be our new home," Optimus tried to reason.

"Yes, but it gave your enemy even more reason to come here. I need to fight fire with fire, and you are too blame for this," Lockwood said.

"This isn't about my enemy at all, it is about your own thirst for power over the human race," Optimus shot back.

Lockwood smiled at the revelation. "Oh yes. There will need to be leadership after this battle. There will need to be order out of chaos, hence my creation of the cyborgs."

"Who will be their new leader?" Optimus already knew the answer.

Lockwood laughed. "Whoever controls these, will have the power."

Lockwood climbed down from the gurney and started to bark orders.

Optimus knew he was trapped for right now.

So, it was just as he and Gabby thought. This super weapon was an Orianna clone.

He had to somehow get out his signal soon as to his location.


End file.
